Halloween Scares & Tales
by cdbazemore98
Summary: On a Halloween night, our friends are forced to take shelter when a bad storm hits. They find themselves in an old mansion, where they decide to tell stories to pass the time. Prepare yourself... for some scary tales...
1. Chapter 1: Five Nights at Peter's

**Hi everyone... ah, it's the month of Halloween.**

 **MC: *Slowly rises from the ground in spooky fashion***

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Grabs shovel and repeatedly hits MC with it): ZOMBIE!**

 **MC: OW! OW! OW! OW! *Grabs Shovel* NELLIE, QUIT IT! It's me!**

 **How do I know it's really you? (Grabs another shovel)**

 **MC: *Runs off Zombie Camoflauge paint***

 **Okay, now I'm convinced. (Puts shovel down): Sorry about that.**

 **MC: Apology accepted.**

 **But for now, let's inform our readers on what to expect from this story.**

 **MC: *Rubs head* Yeah..**

 **So, our friends find themselves in an old mansion on Halloween night, taking shelter when there's a storm outside. So, they pass the time with scary stories.**

 **MC: And each one has it's own spooky plot line.**

 **Yep, so why don't we get this story on the road! Enjoy!**

 **MC: And remember, we do not own any of the characters except for the OCs.**

Chapter 1: Five Nights at Peter's

The moon was shining bright on a Halloween night. The winds were howling. The laughter of children filled the air as they trick or treated, getting candy from door to door. Yep, it was so much fun. But trick or treating wasn't the only thing going on tonight... for the children, that is.

That's when we see our favorite friends in on the trick or treating fun as well. Jake and his crew, Sofia and her siblings, Willow, Peter, and Shawn K. walked down the street, in costume. With bags full of candy (some sugar free or gluten). "Well. This night has turned out pretty well in the trick or treating category." Shawn spoke.

"Yeah, we sure got a lot of treats." Sofia added.

"And thankfully not too many tricks." Willow added.

"I'll say, and the best part is, it's a nice night out. We've still got some more houses, and nothing can ruin our night." Jake spoke.

Just as he said that though, a big boom of thunder shook the Earth, as clouds began to form in the sky, lightning began to strike, and immediately, it began to pour down raining. Everyone groaned and glared in annoyance at Jake, "Except that..."

"Okay! Let's just find shelter until this storm blows over!" Willow spoke up.

With that, the group ran off to find a house to stay in. After minutes of running and nearly slipping in the rain, they soon find some shelter. They find themselves standing in front of what looked like an old abandoned mansion. "Are we sure this is a safe place for us?" Cubby asked with concern.

"I'm sure it is. Besides, were only going to be here till the rain lightens up." Peter said.

With that, they walked inside the mansion. The inside of it looked rather nice. With a den, nice staircase, and a fireplace. And better yet, even towels for drying off. Now this was what they really needed right now. And before they knew it, they were sitting in either chairs or on the couch, wrapped in blankets, and drinking hot chocolate... and counting their candy.

James immediately spoke up, "Look at all the treats we got. I think we have more than anybody else."

"But let's not each too much. None of us want tummy aches." Willow added.

Shawn looked outside, to see that it was still storming. "We're definitely going to be here a while."

Peter nodded, "You're right. That storm is not gonna end for a long time... but we have to find something to do until it ends. I don't wanna be bored the whole time."

Everyone thought. What could they possible do to pass the time. That's when Jake had an idea, "I know! Why don't we tell scary stories? After all, it is Halloween."

Cubby gulped, "Scary stories... uh, I don't know."

"Don't worry, Cubby. It'll be fun. We can take turns telling our own story, and even you can tell a story of your own." Izzy assured the small pirate boy, which made him a little less scared, "I guess."

Peter smiled, "Great! Scary stories it is... but who will be the first to tell theirs?"

All went completely silent in the room for the moment... until Jake raised his hand, "Oh, I have a story I'd like to tell." He said.

Sofia smiled, "Yeah, Jake should go first. After all, he did come up with the idea of telling stories."

The pirate boy then stood up, and posed in front of the fireplace, "It's called... Five Nights at Peter's." Lightning strikes outside, as everyone started to feel very intimidated. Jake continued, "Once upon a night... a young boy was seeking a job to help his family... when he came across a flyer asking 'Help Wanted'.

That's when we go into a fantasy scene, where we see Jake as the boy in the story, looking at a flyer, "Peter Pan's Pizza... help wanted... so, they're looking for a security guard... this might be my chance to save up money."

 _"The boy was thrilled. He thought that this job would be easy. But little did he know... was that this would be a week... he wouldn't forget."_

We then see Jake sitting in an office, with a tablet pad in his hand, currently, someone was talking to him on the phone, via speaker... and that someone happened to sound like Shawn K.

"Uh hello?!"

"Hi... I'm the new guy, for the security guard. You said you would give me a call about what to do." Jake spoke.

"Uh, yeah I'm recording this message to help you get settled in for your night on the job here at Peter Pan's Pizza."

"Okay." Jake replied, as the man continued to speak, "Now, you're filling in as a security guard. And it's quite simple really, just check the cameras and systems to make sure all is working fine. Your shift should start now at midnight and end at six. But please make sure to check the cameras frequently and save up on your power, since the power fuse box for the security office is a bit on the fritz due to lack of payment, if you use too much. It'll go out."

Jake nodded, "Okay. This should be easy."

The voice chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that... you are aware of the characters based off of this restaurant, right?"

"You mean the two waitresses, Balloon Pirate, The Prince, and Peter Pan himself? Yeah. Why?"

"Well... what if I told you... that these characters actually like to roam at night between twelve and six. They aren't as innocent as they seem. If they happen to find you... and catch you... let's just say that they'll do unspeakable things to you..."

After hearing that, Jake gulped a little. Now feeling nervous. "Um... okay, thanks for the info..."

"Good luck, stay safe. And hope you can make it through the night."

"Thanks... I'll see you in the morning, I guess..."

With that, the call was ended, as Jake looked at the tablet again, looking at the cameras.

 _"And then... his shift started... and boy it would be a tough one."_

It was now 1 AM, and all seemed quiet at the moment so far. Jake checked the doors by pressing a button to light the hallways. When it came on, Jake saw nothing... so, it seemed clear for now. Maybe this shift wouldn't end up so bad after all. Jake then checked the right door, and pressed the button, The lights go on... and standing by the window... was a waitress who looked like Izzy, but she looked kinda dirty, had messy hair, and a crazed look on her face. She began to wave at Jake, who quickly gasps in shock and seals the door shut.

The boy began to breathe heavily, what did he just see?

After calming down a little, Jake checked the cameras again. Just to make sure if nothing else was out of place. Or worse! He pressed the button to see that the waitress was gone, and he opened the door again.

He sighed a little, thinking he was safe. He then decided to check the other door. And as he pressed the button to turn on the light, but that's when he saw standing right at the opened doorway. It was the Prince, waving hello. Jake quickly closed the door on him. He felt his heart beating hard after that near encounter.

He checked the lights. The prince was gone. Jake opened the door, before checking the cameras. As he flipped through them, he saw a shadow in the hall. But what could it be?

Jake checked another camera, getting rather frantic, before checking the hallways. Nothing there, so he was good for now. Soon 2 AM came around, as Jake checks the power remaining from the tablet reading. The tablet had 66 percent left.

He soon began to talk to himself, "Okay... I've still enough power. I can do this... just three more hours left. I can pull through. No mascot characters are gonna do unspeakable things to me tonight."

Suddenly, Jake heard a sinister voice, "Little boy.. say your prayers.. I am coming for you."

The young guard paled up immediately, as he quickly checked both doors. Nobody was there, "Um... who goes there?" He asked timidly, checking the cameras.

Then to his horrific shock, he saw another waitress (though this one was blonde), running down the hall with a crazed look on her face... and she was running right towards the office.

Jake quickly closed the door so she wouldn't get in. The only thing he could hear, was her knocking on the door. This was getting completely scary big time.. Just look at Jake, the poor boy was sweating like a bullet. That's when he heard the sinister voice again, "Before the chimes ring.. your life shall cease to exist.."

"Y-Y-You don't scare me..." Jake whimpered, looking around. "You're not gonna do unspeakable things to me..."

Suddenly, as Jake put the tablet down, he saw a pirate boy carrying balloons right in front of him, "Hi." The boy greeted.

Jake screamed in shock. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open. Want a balloon." The pirate boy held out a red one. Now he was getting really creeped out. Jake didn't trust this little boy... at all. The pirate smiled, "It's okay. I won't hurt you. The others may wanna kill you, but I'm just following along for the ride. Go on, take one. It's all yours.

Against his own judgement, he proceeds to reach out and grab hold of the balloon. As soon as he took it, the boy smiled some more, and left, but not before saying this, "Oh, and your power is at 31 percent now, and it's 4 AM, thought you'd like to know. See ya."

Jake looked at the tablet to see the balloon pirate was right. He only had two hours left, and only 31 percent left. He slumped into the chair, feeling even more scared.

 _"Only two hours left... and only thirty one percent... the boy wondered if he was ever going to make it through the night..."_

His hands tightened on the tablet, his eyes glued close to the screen. He remembered to check the doors carefully. "Okay... almost there... almost 5 AM... nothing has got me yet..."

Suddenly, he heard that sinister voice again, "Time is almost up.. your biggest fear is out to get you.. prepare to lose your life."

"Leave me alone..." Jake whimpered, checking the doors again.

He was so scared right now. But the sinister voice kept talking, "You never should have came here in the first place.. now this one mistake will seal your fate.."

"I was only trying to save money... for my family..."

Just then, he heard footsteps... menacing footsteps. Jake checked the doors again. Nothing. He then checked the cameras, nothing seemed to be there. Then where were the footsteps coming from.

Jake looked at his percentage... 10 percent. Seeing that made his eyes bulged out in shock. How did he go down to 10% when he was at over 30% not too long ago?

That's when he heard evil laughter, and it sounded like it was coming from just outside the door. Jake panicked and checked both doors once again. Nothing there, he sighed a bit. But not of relief, but of misery as he looked at the tablet again.

"Eep.."

On one of the cameras, was a shadowed person, with glowing eyes, staring into the camera, Like as if he was staring down the boy himself. Jake whimpered as he checked the doors again. Nothing. He looked at the clock... 5:55. It was almost 6 AM already?

Only five more minutes to go.

 _"Only five more minutes to go... the boy thought he could make... he was going to make it... until..."_

Jake looked at the power again... 1 percent!

And it was still only 5:56 AM.

Jake tried to keep himself calm. He could make it... he would make it... he should make i-

Suddenly, the lights, the tablet, and the doors... went out. Jake was left in complete darkness, "No... no, no, no, no, no..."

Only a few minutes, and the powers ends up going out. He felt very doomed now, suddenly he began to hear something. It was the sound of music... very evil sounding music.

That's when he saw something coming from the opened left side of the door. Glowing eyes staring right back at him. Jake braced himself for a jumpscare. But then he heard the sinister voice.

"Your time is up.. Life as you know it is over.."

Suddenly, a figure popped up right in front of Jake, with a demonic look on his face, and letting out an unholy screech. It was Peter Pan himself!

Jake screamed in terror, as the evil mascot grabbed him and dragged him away!

 _"The boy didn't realize that he was being tricked. For when he thought that it was almost 6 AM... it was really only 5:30... the evil mascots had pushed the time back to throw him off."_

Later, Jake found himself tied to a chair, as the two waitresses stood in front of him, "Want some pizza and a cupcake? We figured you'd have one last meal before our master painfully sucks out your soul." The brunette waitress asked.

All Jake did was whimper with fear, if there's one thing he doesn't want to do tonight. It's get killed. "I guess not." The blonde waitress spoke.

Suddenly, said master floated in front of Jake, wearing a green formal suit, and an evil grin on his face, "It is time."

"Please... why are you doing this?" Jake timidly asked.

Peter smirked as he grabbed the boys chin, "A better question would be, how will you breath with all the wires and mechanical parts crushing your body from inside the suit?"

"Suit... w-what are you talking about?"

The mascot chuckled, as he took out a book, opened it, and showed Jake pictures... of children. This confused the boy as Peter explained, "There was a reason of the missing children incident sometime ago. For we have hypnotically led these children to the back, one by one. Upon doing so, we claimed their lives and stuff them into mechanical suits. Releasing their souls for me to devour."

"But... why do you steal kids souls?" Jake asked.

"To grow stronger... But enough talk, time to get stuffed."

Jake began to panic again.

 _"Time was running out for the boy. He could only hope for a miracle now."_

Peter grabbed the mask of the suit and approaches him, preparing to put in on and stuff the boy. Jake began to plead, "No! No! Please! Don't! You can't do this! I'm innocent!"

The mascot laughed, nothing was going to stop him now. Jake only closed his eyes as tears fell, which the mascot noticed, suddenly...

There were chimes... Jake looked at the clock... it was 6 AM.

The waitresses gasped, and Peter growled, "No..."

"Oh yeah! I made it!" Jake cheered, until the mascot shot him a death glare. "I was that close to devouring your soul.."

"I guess I got lucky tonight."

And so, because it was now 6 AM, Jake was free to go, but not before the mascot gave him a deadly warning, "You may be free this time.. but next time.. I will devour your soul.."

The boy just kept walking, although nervous, knew what to do next time...

That's when we go out to the real world, as Jake concluded his story, "And so, for the next four nights, the boy watched the characters every move, saved up enough power... and saved up enough money for his family. The characters were clearly no match for him."

Everyone was a bit startled with how the story went, no one more startled than Cubby, "Wow, Jake... that sure was scary."

"Thanks, Cubby." Jake smiled.

"So what happened to the boy after the fifth night?" Willow couldn't help but asked.

"Well... that's a story for another time."

Shawn grinned, "Not bad Jake, not bad."

"Now." Peter spoke. "Who's next?"

James immediately stood up with a smile, "I have a story I thought up. It'll be something that says: Boom goes the cannon!"

 **I would love to see what James has in store next chapter.**

 **MC: You think it'll be just as spooky as Jake's story?**

 **We'll have to see. But speaking of Jake's story, yeah, as you can tell, it's a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **MC: That's right.**

 **But aside from that, that's it for this chapter, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. And... MC, we better get you to a hospital. I think me hitting you with a shovel split your head, because I see blood, and that may require stitches.**

 **MC: B..b..Blood? *Feels forehead***

 **Yep...**

 **MC: Oh great..**


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Drag Race

**We're back!**

 **MC: With another Halloween story as well.**

 **And this time, James will be the one telling it.**

 **MC: And let's just say this will give us a nice look of James' time within the Tooniverse.**

 **Sure. So, let's not waste anymore time! And we hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We. Own. NOTHING! Except our OCs.**

Chapter 2: Deadly Drag Race

"It's called... Deadly Drag Race... Of DOOM!" James announced as the title of his story.

More lightning flashed outside, with a roar of thunder accompanying it. Just like before with Jake, everyone started to feel intimidated by this tale. James began his story, "Once upon a night,. A long time ago, there was this racer... but not just any racer... he was a killer."

As he starts to tell the story, we go into the fantasy world as we see this deranged killing racer.

He appeared to have dark, spiky hair . Pale green skin, blood shot crazy eyes, and sharp teeth. Plus he had this insane laughter as he was driving down the road extremely fast.

 _"If there was one thing the racer loved to do, it was drag race others. And he always won... by killing the other racer."_

The killer speeds up to the other driver and viciously rams the driver hard and knocks the car off the road to death.

 _"He did this to everyone who dared to even challenge him. Until one day... he would be involved in one race... that would be his last..."_

The killer was currently racing against another top drag racer during a very dangerous storm, with rain pouring down very hard. He was so into the racing, that he barely paid any attention to the road... at all. Just then, they were approaching a cliff side. But the killer didn't notice it... until the very last minute.

And he screamed upon noticing.

 _"The killer's car broke through the guard rails, and and he plummeted down off the side of the cliff... and he was never seen again..."_

Cubby immediately began to shake his legs with fright already, "Aw coconuts..."

But James continued to tell the story.

 _"Nobody ever saw the drag racer after that, so they assumed he was truly dead. Little did they know, was that even though he was dead... his spirit... and curse... would live on."_

Curse?

That's when we go into the present day, where we see a young boy (Played by James), driving on his little go cart down the street. Of course this was something he made by himself, using some wood he found. "Alright!"

 _"That's when we come to our main friend. A kid who loved to race with his friends. And he always won, because he was always the fastest."_

Right now, he was having so much fun riding in his go kart on such a nice day. In fact, he was practically riding all day long (But don't worry, he stopped for lunch and bathroom breaks). Whether if he was back home in Enchancia, or in the Tooniverse (Where he is at right now) He really enjoyed to race and show off his awesome driving skills and tricks (At least when in the Tooniverse, since in that world, children can be able to drive even if they're not 16)

 _"By the time the sky became dark, the kid was riding down a scary forest... the same forest where the drag racer met his doom..."_

And right now, the kid was having a hard time seeing where he was going. "Gee, I sure wish I had put lights on this cart..."

 _"Since the kid had a hard time seeing... he did not see the broken guard rails just up ahead."_

Indeed it was true as he was heading straight for the same spot the killer fell, and he looked to be end up doing the same. He boy took out a flashlight and turned it on, "Brilliant. Now I can see-WHOA!"

He finally say the broken rails, and tried to slam on the breaks. But... it was too late. He ends up flying the kart and himself off the road and takes a big fall. James screamed all the way down... until his fall was broken by a soft bush. He sighed, he was safe. Though he couldn't say the same for his kart. For it hit the hard ground, and smashed to bits.

"Aw man..."

Now how is he going to get home? It's dark out, his kart's destroyed, and he has no idea where he was. As he looked around, he noticed something hiding within the trees. He looked closer, and saw that it was a car.

 _"Not just any car... the killers car. But the kid didn't know that, since he was unaware of the killer's existence._

He was amazed, especially with finding a car out in the woods. It looked very old, beat up, and a little damaged. Like as if it hasn't been used in years. He then had an idea... "Hmm... I'm sure nobody would mind if I borrowed this and took it for a ride. Just to get home."

He walks up to the car, and opens the door. He got in the seat and found the keys. Putting the keys into the ignition, he started up the car. Soon enough, he began to drive it. And it worked pretty well, even though it was old. That is, if it hadn't suddenly stalled up immediately after getting onto the road.

"Aw..."

Just his luck.

 _"The car had only stalled for a few minutes, as the kid tried to get it to work. And... well, he did."_

Once it was working again, the car was positioned on the road. With the headlights shining straight down, as for James. He had a huge grin on his face as he slammed on the gas pedal and drove down the road, and hopefully out of the dark forest. But I'm sure you're wondering how he was able to reach the pedals? Well it wasn't by tying his feet to extra box for reach, since he didn't have any of that. Instead, the pedals were high enough for him to reach since the car was so old, they were bent out of shape, but in a good way.

Suddenly, James with the use of the headlights saw some u turns, and sharp bits of the road up ahead. This gave him a devilish idea. He slammed on the gas pedal and sped up.

 _"The kid decided that he was gonna have some fun before he returned home... some dangerous fun, but he knew what he was doing."_

He was approaching the first sharp u turn fast, but kept going fast. Waiting for the right moment to make a move, once he was close enough, he made a sharp U turn. Soon he was approaching another one, only sharper than the last one. That's when he immediately slams on the break, then adjusts his right foot so his heel is pushing the gas at the same time. Upon pushing the clutch down, he shifts gears and makes a sharp right u turn.

 _"He was definitely having a lot of fun, even though he tried to be careful."_

And so, James continued down the road, driving like a real drag racer could, because he was so good at it. If he could drive so well with a normal go cart, who knows how even better he can do on a real car."

Well since he was in a real car, he was getting a chance to find out how good he can really be.

 _"The kid continued to drive... and drive... and drive... until he had gotten tired. He decided to throw in the hat for the day, and was about to go home... until..."_

He heard the sound of another engine, he turns around to see another car driving fast. Coming right towards the boy. James attempted to move out of his way, But instead, it drove up besides James. What could the driver want?

"Um... hi." James greeted.

"Yo kid. You got sweet driving skills, what's say you and I have a little race."

The prince had gotten excited about that, "A race! That sounds brilliant! Okay, you're on!"

"Perfect. Up ahead is our race course."

James looks ahead to see to his shock, a violently and dangerous looking area full of sharp, twisted, and broken up roads, dead trees, skeletons, and a lightning storm. At first, he was a little nervous about doing this. Which the driver noticed, "Oh what's the matter?! Someone feeling a little chicken? Bawk bawk bawk!"

"What? No! Of course not!" James defended. "I just think that might be a bit too dangerous."

The driver continued to make the mocking sounds of a chicken towards James.

 _"The kid didn't want to show this driver that he was afraid, because he wasn't. He wanted to show this guy that he could brave this forest... and dangerous road."_

"Okay! You are on!" James exclaimed, revving up the engine. Boy was James mad now, but the driver just smirked, "This won't take long at all."

And so... the race began, as the driver immediately blind strikes James in the car, nearly rocking him off course. But James kept his balance as he was in the lead.

 _"But suddenly... it wouldn't be long... until the curse kicked in..."_

As James drove faster and faster, he heard a sudden insane laughter in the air. "Huh?" Suddenly, he noticed that the car was beginning to glow, not only that, but he also heard a menacing voice, "At last, the day I have waited so long for has come."

"Who said that?" James asked timidly.

Suddenly, the car made a sudden hault... and then sped up again... as if... something was controlling it.

 _"And that curse finally kicked in, taking complete control of the car."_

As for James, he was both confused and afraid, "What is going on?"

He had no idea what was happening, but he knew what he had to do right now.

 _"Gain control of the car, is what he thought he had to do."_

Immediately _wasting_ no time, he took hold of the steering wheel, and attempted to 'wrestle' with the car. He tried his hardest to gain control, while at the same time, ignore the sinister voice he was hearing. That's when he noticed the car was going so fast, it was making some pretty heavy bumps and swift turns, this now prompted James to also...

 _"Tighten his grip on the wheel, is what he did to try and get control, but it was proven to be very difficult... and it had gotten more scary..."_

"Stupid child! You trying to stop the fun is starting to get really annoying!"

"Leave me alone!" James exclaimed.

James then began to repeatedly slam down on the breaks, but the car would just not stop at all. But he didn't care as he kept stomping while telling the spirit, "You won't control me that easily! Why don't you just go back to the spirit world where you belong?!"

 _"Boy, was he gonna regret saying that..."_

"Control you?! Why not!" The spirit's green glow slowly appeared and shoots straight up James' nose. The boy coughed and yelled out.

 _"Now... he was possessed by the killer."_

The boy looked slightly different, for his skin had turned a glowing green, and his face now had the eyes and look of the killer driver.

"Finally! I've got a body again!" He said, which was actually the killer's voice. "Time for me to pick up where I left off years ago!"

And pick up where he left off he did, as he sped down the road even faster, Catching up with the other drag racer who immediately spots him.

"Oh, so you're back for more punishment eh?"

 _"The killer smirked at the driver, knowing that this was going to be super easy for him."_

With a tight grip on the wheel, and a wicked smirk on his face, he began to ram into the other driver, "Woah, hey! What do you think your doing?!"

The killer smirked at him, and that's when the racer realized that something was wrong, "Hold on?! That green glow, those bloodshot eyes, the wicked grin..." He gasped. "Oh no! Please tell me you're not who I think you are?!"

 _"The racer immediately knew who this was just by his looks..."_

Meanwhile, within the possessed boy's mind, James had no idea what just happened. He then noticed he was surrounded in a ghoulish fog, within a dim lit area. He slowly rose to his feet and says to himself, "Where the heck am I?"

"You're in your mind you little brat."

"What? What did you do to me?"

"I decided that since you were trying to ruin my fun after so long. I've taken over both your mind and body, now you can only watch as I once again continue what I do best, kill others in drag races."

James was shocked, "But you can't do that! This is my body, I need it more than you do!"

"Not anymore."

James then looked up to see what looked like a screen. He then realized he was looking through the eyes of... himself. He was seeing everything the killer was seeing. And what he was seeing right now horrified him to no end. The killer was ramming into the other racer hard and brutally.

It looked like that killer was going to make the kill. James had to put a stop to this before it was too later... but how?

Suddenly, he had an idea...

 _"Mind control!"_

He learned this sort of trick during magic class in school. "Mindus... Controllues!" He exclaimed.

He pretended to take control of the car... but he ended up really doing it... it worked! Now all he had to do was get rid of the spirit taking over his body. But even though he has control of the car, the killer spirit still has control of James' body. Something has to give...

That's when the boy noticed... the broken rails up ahead... what if he...?

That's when he had the idea of a lifetime.

 _"The kid knew it would be risky, but he knew it would be enough to save himself... and stop this deranged killer in the process."_

He took a deep breath, and took hold of the imaginary steering wheel. As soon as he had gotten close to the rail, he made a sharp turn straight towards it, confusing the killer.

"What in the?"

But it was too late... for the killer that is. For James controlled the car to leap off of the cliff side... to the killer's doom once again. "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"Oh yeah! Boom goes the cannon!" James cheered.

But that's when he remembered the killer spirit was still possessing James' body. Or... well, he was. For when the car crashed to the bottom, the spirit was forced to leave James' body as it was rather battered and bruised.

Thankfully by the time James was back in control, he was able to survive the fall. And he was relieved as well, this whole nightmare was over.

 _"The kid was relieved. He was hurt, but he survived. The killer was once again gone... and all was well. The racer from before thanked the kid for saving his life. And the kid promised to never drive so fast again... and he just decided to walk home..."  
_

With that, the story ends as we go back into the real world. James smiled proudly for himself. He thought he told a very interesting and scary story. Everyone smiled, for they thought it was indeed scary, "Well, James, you sure made racing a lot scarier than it seems." Jake couldn't help but say.

James grinned, "Thanks, Jake."

Shawn had to agree, "Yeah. I thought it was a real good one. Right Cubby?" That's when he noticed Cubby wasn't around, "Uh.. Cubby?"

The small pirate boy came from under the couch, "I'm right here... that was a really scary story, James."

"Thanks, little buddy." James replied.

"Alright then, two stories down, who's next?" Peter asked.

Izzy raised her hand and spoke up, "Me! I have a story that will definitely be spook-tacular!"

 **Oooh...**

 **MC: Now that was quite a story James shared with us.**

 **Yeah, and next chapter, we'll get Izzy's story.**

 **MC: That's right, let's see what she'll have in store.**

 **Indeed, so we'll see you guys next chapter, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Lockdown

**(We see two coffins, as one opens, and I pop out)**

 **Good evening, everyone!**

 **(The other coffin opens, and out rises MC)**

 **MC: *Dracula impression* Good evening indeed. Blah!**

 **Nice impression!**

 **MC: Thank you.**

 **You're welcome, but now that we're here, it's time for another chapter! And if you're wondering why we're in coffins like vampires, is because that's what is the main subject of this chapter, as we get to hear Izzy's story.**

 **MC: Correct.**

 **And let's just say that... things are going to get a little... batty pretty soon.**

 **MC: Yep.**

 **So with that said, let's get this show on the road! And MC, be like Dracula, and do the disclaimer please.**

 **MC: *Dracula voice* Please remember that me and my co-writer only own our OC characters, nothing more. Now read on, or I shall feast on your blood. Blah!**

Chapter 1: Vampire Lockdown

"I call my story... Vampire Lockdown!" Izzy spoke as she stood in front of the fireplace. Foreshadowing a creepy shadow behind her, accompanied by thunder and lightning from outside.

"Once upon a night..." She began. "Five friends found themselves in a big... yet spooky manor, after losing a bet to having to stay in the manor overnight... but the worst part, was that the manor was on lockdown."

We once again venture into the fantasy world, as we see the five friends (Played by Jake, Izzy, Peter, Shawn, and Willow), standing inside of the house, looking around. Shawn was the first to speak up, "So.. This is where we'll be staying eh?"

"Yep, this is the place." Izzy confirmed for it.

"Looks kinda scary..." Willow spoke, staying close to Peter.

"Don't worry. We'll only be on lockdown for about eight hours. Nothing's gonna happen." Jake assured her. "He's right. But remind me again of why were going to be under lockdown for?" Peter asked.

"Just so we won't try to escape." Izzy explained. "They want us to survive the night here."

 _"Izzy... uh, well me, was confident that they would make it through the night. Little did we know, was that we were going to get the surprise of a lifetime."_

Meanwhile, inside the manor. the friends decided to take a look around. As they did, someone was watching them all from within the shadows. But this someone will remain anonymous for now.

As the friends walked down a dark hall, they noticed a picture of a girl wearing a purple dress, and had a cape. Izzy recognized her, "Hey, she looks like the Vampire Princess."

"Vampire Princess?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Izzy nodded. "Legend tells of a princess who was born a vampire. Every night, she would go out and take the blood of innocent people to fuel her power, and would often turn them into vampires as well, and lead an army of the night..."

Willow gasped, "That sounds bad."

"But I'm sure it's just a myth. I mean, we all know vampire's aren't real, right?"

Suddenly, they heard a little giggle. Jake took out his sword for protection, "Who goes there?"

There was silence... was it a mind game being played? After the few moment of silence, Izzy spoke up, "It's probably nothing, let's just keep going." With that, the friends continued on to look around the manor.

 _"It seemed to be doing fine for us for now, but very soon, things were about to get pretty freaky very soon."  
_

After looking around the manor for a while, the group split up to do occupy themselves. Willow was in the library reading books. Shawn was standing by the fireplace. Peter was looking for food. Jake was still looking around the mansion. Izzy was looking out the window. It was nighttime already.

And pretty close to bedtime too. But she was too excited to sleep, as well the others as well.

Meanwhile with Willow, she was still reading books, not having a care in the world at all. As she did, someone crept into the room, being ever so quiet as Willow could not hear a thing.

That's when a few books fell on the floor, catching the princess' attention, "Oh... how did those end up on the floor?" She had gotten up to put them back on the shelves... until a shadow covered her, "Huh?"

Back in the main room, Izzy walked towards Shawn and spoke to him, "You know, I think this whole lockdown thing might not be such a bad idea. What about you?"

"Maybe." Was the all stars reply.

Suddenly, there was a shrill scream in the air. It was Willow! The two rushed into the library, where they saw the princess on the floor, moaning and sobbing, "Willow, are you okay?" Izzy asked.

The pirate girl approached her cautiously, as the princess struggled to get up, "My neck... it hurts..." She whimpered. Izzy got a closer look, and gasped at what she saw on Willow's neck.

Bite marks.

"Yay hey, no way..." She whispered. "Shawn, take a look at this."

Shawn walks up and takes a close look at the bite marks on Willow's neck, as he let out a whistle. "Vampire bite. I've seen this with toons many times before."

"Are you sure it's a vampire bite?" Izzy asked. "Couldn't it have been a bat or some other kind of animal? Vampires aren't real... right?"

Shawn wasn't joking here, judging from the serious look on his face. Izzy frowned with worry. This was not good at all.

 _"We hurried to aid Willow, hoping that she would be okay. But I wondered... where were Peter and Jake this whole time?"_

Speaking of Peter, he was still flying around the manor, looking at all the interesting antiques, "Wow. For a spooky manor, it's got everything." he said to himself. He came across the picture of the vampire princess again, but stopped for a moment to look at it. For some reason, she looked very familiar.

As if he had seen her many, many years ago.

Suddenly, he heard a small giggle, and jumped upon hearing it. "What was that?"

The giggling became louder, as Peter saw a shadow behind him, when he turned around, he gasped at what he saw.

Back with the others, they were gathered by the fireplace. Willow had calmed down after being attacked, and Peter and Jake were still nowhere to be seen at all. That is... until they heard moaning. The trio looked to see Peter staggering towards them, until he fell right in front of them, "Peter!" Izzy exclaimed as she kneeled towards him, "Are you okay?"

Shawn got a closer look, and frowned at what he saw on Peter's neck, "You might want to take a look at this."

Izzy gasped at what she saw. It was bite marks. Peter groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, "I feel dizzy.." He moaned. Izzy and Shawn then began to help the boy up on the couch beside Willow, "Peter, do you know where Jake is?" Izzy asked.

As she asked that question, they heard that same giggling again. This was starting to get very freaky. Izzy sighed as she began to leave the room, "Izzy... where are you going?" Willow asked.

"To find Jake." Was the pirate girl's response. "Shawn, you look after Peter and Willow."

Shawn nodded in approval, "Be careful."

"I will. The last thing I need, is a vampire biting me." She replied.

With that, she left the room, and upstairs.

 _"I was almost beginning to regret going by myself. But Willow and Peter needed protect, and Shawn was the only one unharmed. I had to find Jake, since he was my friend... my matey."_

She slowly wandered down the hall with extreme caution. It's a good thing she had her pixie dust with her in case of an emergency. The hallway was extremely dark, so she could barely see. "Oh, Jake. Where are you?" She whispered.

That's when she heard the giggling again, "Who goes there?" She asked, looking around.

The giggling continued, Izzy then found a vase, and grabbed it, using it as a weapon, "I'm warning you. You had better come out and show yourself..."

But the giggling still continued, "I mean it!"

The pirate girl then walked faster down the hall, as the giggling was still heard, "Please... leave me alone!" She cried, making a turn to the right. This was really starting to freak her out to no end. She had to outrun the giggling. She just had to!

And so, she continued to run as fast as she could, until she found herself into a big nearly empty room. She closed the door tightly, and began to breath heavily. The giggling had stopped. She sighed with relief.

Suddenly, she noticed what was in front of her... it was a big screen. And right at her feet, was a tablet. She picked it up and looked at it. It shows a map of the manor, and flashing red words said: Four Intruders.

Four intruders?

"What in the world? Four? I'm sure there's just one-"

Izzy wasn't able to finish her sentence, when she heard a bloodcurdling scream, that sounded like a certain all star. She bursts through the door making a run for it, but suddenly, someone appeared right in front of her.

"Jake?"

 _"I had finally found my matey. But, what I didn't realize at the moment, was that something was not right about him at all."_

"Hello, Izzy." Jake greeted, with an evil smirk.

Izzy smiled to see him, until he started to lead her back to the other room, where she hugged him, "Oh, matey, I'm so glad to see you. You're okay! But we have to get back downstairs. I think Shawn's in trouble."

"Oh, there's no need to do that, Iz. Shawn is just fine." Jake told her, much to his confusion.

"But I heard him scream. And Peter and Willow might have been bitten by vampires."

"Oh, they're both fine too. In fact, I believe they're better than ever."

The way Jake was looking and talking to Izzy was freaking her over more than ever. She looked at the tablet again, and frowned, "Oh great. This thing is now saying that there's an intruder in this room. But... we're the only ones in here."

Jake smirked even more, "Then perhaps one of us must be..."

Suddenly, the pirate boy jumped up in the air, spins around, as a cloud of smoke covered him. When the smoke clears, what Izzy sees horrifies her greatly, for her friend now looked like.. or in this case was a... a..

"A bite-happy vampire!" Jake exclaimed, with a thick Romanian accent.

Izzy slowly walked backwards in deep fear, as the pirate vampire swooped down towards her. She then remembered the tablet in her hand, and used it to whack Jake hard in the face, sending him back.

 _"Though I hated to hurt him like that, I sure didn't want him to hurt me either."_

That's when she heard voices, and saw Shawn, Peter, and Willow run into the room, they all looked worried. "Izzy! Is everything okay?" Willow asked.

The pirate girl shook her head, "No! It's Jake... he's a vampire!"

Said vampire float up behind Izzy, and hissed at the others, who gasped in shock. That's when the monster began to speak, "I have been chosen to seek blood and make more masters for her highness our princess!" he said. "And Izzy is the only one left to be transformed."

"Transformed?" Izzy asked timidly...

Jake smirked, "That is right! It is time for you to be bitten, and transformed. Just like the other three!"

Other three?

Izzy heard three evil chuckles behind her, and when she turned around, she gasped at what she was seeing in front of her. She saw that each of them now looked just like how Jake is now. A Vampire!

Peter smirked as he spoke with a thick accent much like Jake did, "I'm quite parched for some blood."

Shawn chuckled as he spoke up as well, with the same accent, "And it's blood we shall have."

Willow giggled mischievously as she spoke with the same accent, and it even made her voice deeper than it's original pitch, "I am simply starving, and would not mind a pirate girl for dinner..."

Hearing all of this prompted Izzy to immediately start running away, as she ran she kept screaming with fright. The vampires laughed evilly as they chased after her by flying. At this rate, she probably won't escape in time.

To make matters worse, the vampires flew over her head, and landed right in front of her, blocking her escape. She was trapped!

Jake then flew behind her, laughing maniacally. Was this the end for her? Was she going to end up like her friends?

She looked around, until she looked down to see her pixie dust. She then grinned at the vampires, "Well, you're not the only ones that can fly... pixie dust away!"

She reached into her pouch and sprinkles some pixie dust on herself. The girl then floated up and flew towards the open door. The monsters chased after her, but she had already gotten out of the room, and shut the door on them. She starts to barricade it, so that they couldn't escape through it.

Izzy sighed in relief.

 _"I managed to be safe... for now. But now I had to find out how to change my backs back to normal. So I figured... I had to talk to the one person who possibly did this to them..."_

And right now, there was only one place to go to find this person.

Soon enough, Izzy found herself standing in front of the portrait of the vampire princess, and began to speak to it, "Your highness, princess. If you're really there. If you can hear me... please show yourself. I need to speak to you."

Suddenly, there went that annoying giggling again. Izzy jumped, as she looked around, "Where are you?"

She could tell that it was the Vampire Princess, but where was she? That's when she felt someone tapping her shoulder, freezing her in her tracks a little. She slowly turned around, and saw a cheerful face of a princess, with auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and a warm smile, "Hi!"

She calms down a little and greets the princess back, "Oh uh... ahoy there. Are you the vampire princess?"

The princess nodded as she spoke, and surprisingly, without a Romanian accent, "You bet! But you can call me Sofia. Since that is my name. Welcome to my manor."

Wait. This huge manor belonged to her? "You... live here?" Izzy asked with confusion. Sofia nodded, "Yeah. Everything, I like to play with guest, even if they don't know I live here."

"Oh..."

 _"And so, I told the princess about my friends, and asked her if there was a way to change them back."_

"I'm afraid I can't change them back." Sofia admitted. "I never meant for this to even happen. When I bit that Jake boy, I only meant to a little of his blood. But I think my venom may have gotten into his system that turned him into a vampire. And he was the one who bit your other friends. I'm so sorry..."

Now Izzy knew it all. But she could also see how bad the vampire princess felt. "It's okay. But how come you can't change them back?"

"Once I turn someone to be like me, there's no going back. If you wanna help your friends. You'll have to figure it out by yourself..." Was all Sofia had told her. Izzy looks down and began to think to herself.

Just how could she change someone from a vampire to a normal person?

This was going to be very hard to accomplish.

 _"Thinking about this was going to be harder than I thought. Little did I know, was that my vampire friends were planning something of their own..._

The Vampire Jake was currently telling his other Vampire minions of his plan to make Izzy one of them, "We shall attack while she sleeps." He said. That seemed like a reasonable plan. But then Shawn spoke up, "No, we attack her while she is completely unaware of our every move and tactic."

That's when Peter spoke, "That's a dumb plan! What we should do is gang up on her, leaving her no chance to escape our wrath."

"All of this arguing is making me even more hungry..." Willow muttered.

As they continued to argue, Izzy watched them secretly from the door. They seemed to be distracted for now... seemingly having a slight opening to make a move, question though is how?

The pirate girl now had a plan to change her friends back to normal, and all it had to take was a little sunlight... and a little pixie dust. But considering the circumstance, she may have this one and only shot of pulling this off.

She looked at a nearby clock, It was getting close to 5:00. Almost sunrise. If she could just make it till then, her plan would work out perfectly. Suddenly, Sofia appeared in front of the vampires. "Hello, my loyal subjects." She greeted.

Izzy grinned, for this was all part of her plan. She watches on as the Vampires kneel before their master, "I'm so glad to have new member in my followers!" The princess said.

Shawn nodded as he took her hand, "We live to serve our leader."

"And to feast on blood of mortals." Jake added.

"And make everyone the living un-dead." Peter also added.

"And rule the night..." Willow also added.

Sofia smiled, "That's great. I'm happy to have you here. Now I can tell you our first mission."

The Vampires listen in to what she says next, "My first mission is... get her!"

That was Izzy's cue as she just strolled into the room, "Hey, vampires! Want my blood? Come and get it!"

"It's the girl!"

The monsters immediately chased after her, but she just stood there, with a confident smile. As they closed in, she reached in and threw her pixie dust as all of them. Suddenly, the vampires screamed in shock, giving Izzy the advantage she needs in this situation.

 _"It was almost time. My friends were gonna thank me for this after a while."_

As she proceeded to run and let the Vampires give chase, Sofia was watching carefully. Would Izzy's plan work? Or would she end up falling victim to the vampires?

Suddenly, Izzy stopped in her tracks and held up her hand to the vampires, "Stop!"

That cry suddenly caused all of the Vampires to come to a halt. Izzy glared at them, "You four won't be biting anybody tonight!" She told them. This confused Jake greatly, "Really? Why not?"

"Because tonight... is OVER!"

As she said that, the windows were uncovered, revealing bright sunlight, The Vampires gasped in shock, for sunlight was the one thing they feared most. They all screamed in terror, as suddenly, the pixie dust Izzy threw on them began to glow. What's happening? That's when a big POOF happened, and as soon as the glow died down...

 _"It... it worked. Everyone was back to normal!"_

There was sudden moaning, as Jake, Peter, Willow, and Shawn fell to the floor, and then got up, looking around, "What happened?" Willow asked.

"I just saved your lives... and mine as well." Was Izzy's answer.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

 _"I began to explain to everyone about how they were turned into vampires, how the princess was really a nice vampire, and how she helped me get everyone back to normal. After that, Shawn just had one thing to say about that..."_

"Wow.."

Sofia smiled, "I'm happy that you all managed to survive the night. You can go now."

And so, the friends walked out of the house, but then froze when Sofia said this from the window.

"Come back anytime you like for another lockdown session!"

The friends looked at one another, and then made a run for it. As the princess giggled and walked away.

That's when we go back to real life, as Izzy concludes her story. She looked at her friends and said, "So, what do you think of my story?" She asked them. Everyone clapped, "That was great, Izzy." Peter said.

"Indeed. Although this sort of reminds me of Count Drake..." Willow added, shuddering a little.

"I really liked it, Iz." Jake said.

Shawn agreed, thinking about the thought of being a vampire. That's when Peter spoke up again, "Alright! Who's next to tell a tale of fright!"

All went silent at the moment, until Amber raised her hand, "I have a story I'd like to tell..."

Peter smiled, "Go right ahead."

"And trust me... you're going to love this one!"

 **Wow, that certainly was a batty story... right, MC?... Uh, MC?**

 **(I then see that the real Dracula (The one from Hotel Transylvania), holding up MC, who looked a little bruised.**

 **Dracula: Now, do you understand? I don't say 'Bleh, bleh, bleh'!**

 **MC: Understood..**

 **Dracula: Good. And if I hear you say it again, I will be the one having YOUR blood. (Leaves)**

 **MC: *Gulp***

 **O...kay... you okay, MC?**

 **MC: Never better...**

 **So anyways, next chapter will be Amber's story. And knowing her, who knows are princessy it may be. So, MC, let's both be like Dracula and end this chapter. (Romanian accent) We shall see you later! (Chuckles)**

 **MC: *Chuckles weakly before passing out***


	4. Chapter 4: The Haunted Tiara

**Welcome back every to another chapter of HS &T (Initials for Halloween Scares & Tales). Sorry for the delay, things have been going on for the both of us.**

 **MC: Yeah.. Sorry about that folks.**

 **But right now, we're going to be racing against the clock, to get this story done in time for Halloween!**

 **MC: It's gonna be a challenge for sure.**

 **Yep, and this chapter, it's Amber's story. Who knows how princessy it'll be. So, without further to do, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We own NOTHING! Except for our OC's.**

Chapter 4: The Haunted Tiara

"I call this story... The Haunted Tiara!" Amber announced.

Lightning flashes from outside, followed by thunder, which made Amber jump a little. But she continued to tell her story, "Once upon a night... there was a beautiful princess. She was elegant, wise, kind, and had the most wonderful fashion sense, kind of like myself. One night, she and her royal family went to a All Hallows Eve festival..."

Within the world of Amber's story, we see the royal family of Enchancia arriving at said festival (With Amber playing the princess in the story. Upon arriving, the family discussed plans.

"Alright. Your mother and I are going to let you three walk around the fest and have fun." Said the king.

"But be careful. You don't know what may happen." Added the queen.

Sofia, James, and Amber nodded, "Okay, Mom. We'll be careful." Sofia said.

"But we'll also have fun too." James added.

"You know I will be good, Daddy." Amber said sweetly to their father.

With that, the three royals left into the festival, looking around.

 _"Right now. It was such a wonderful fest, with games, performers, and all the scares you can think of. The princess and her siblings thought it was great... but soon, it would get very spooky..."_

The three children soon wondered the fair, intrigued about where to go first. That's when James had gotten excited, "Look they have rides! Race you there!" With that, he took off running. Sofia followed after him, "Wait for me!"

Amber only stood there. While she liked rides, she didn't want to get on one during the night time. Any chaos could happen. So she decided to walk around some more.

 _"That's when the princess came across... the jewelry tent."_

Amber immediately stops dead in her tracks at the sight of it. She was in awe at all the jewels in the tent. She felt hypnotized as she walked towards it. As she did, she seemed to have her eyes on one item, and one item only.

 _"And that's when she saw it... the tiara..."_

Indeed it was a tiara. It seemed to be an ordinary tiara, but it had dark purple jewels in it that shined in the moonlight. Amber loved it already, "How much is this tiara?" She asked the tent keeper.

"Oh... this old jewel. Are you sure you want it?"

The princess nodded, "I wouldn't buy this if I were you. Legends tell that it is haunted and cursed. Once you possess it... it's stuck with you for all eternity..."

Amber only chuckled, "Really? I doubt such a beautiful tiara could be cursed. I want it. How much is it?"

"Five coins."

With that, she gave the keeper five coins from her purse, as she received the tiara, "Alright. But be warned. There's no telling how stuck that tiara will become to you..."

 _"The princess didn't believe that the tiara was really cursed. But little did she know, was that she would wish she'd listened to the tent keeper..."_

Later on, Amber was now wearing the tiara as she met up with Sofia and James, "Hello, dear brother and sister. I would like for you to gaze upon my brand new tiara." She told them, presenting the jewelry.

"Amber, it's so beautiful." Sofia said as James nodded.

"I know, and the tent keeper said this nonsense that it was cursed. Ha, can you believe her?"

Soon enough, it was time for the royal family to go home. As they rode in the coach, the queen took notice of the tiara, "Amber, what a beautiful tiara. Did you buy it in one of the tents?" She asked.

The princess nodded, "Of course mother, yet the keep says it's cursed. But I don't believe her."

"Who knows, she may be right, Amber. You just never know." Said the king.

"But Daddy, it's nonsense. Curses aren't real..."

 _"She thought curses weren't real. Goodness, she would be proven wrong very soon..."_

Back at the castle, it was just about time for bed. Amber sighed as she sat down on her bed in her nightgown. She stared at her tiara in the mirror once last time, before taking it off and putting it on her night stand. "Goodnight, my precious tiara." She whispered before turning the lights out. What she didn't know, was that the tiara was glowing in the dark,

 _"The next morning, the princess decided to wear her tiara again, and show it off to everyone at school."_

At Royal Prep, the children were taking their seats, readying themselves for another fantastic day of learning. But the young royals were paying attention to Amber's tiara, "I see you all take a liking to my tiara."

Some of them indeed were, but for a couple of them looked a little jealous. Soon enough, the teacher came in and class started.

 _"Soon enough, at recess, the princess was showing the other princesses her tiara."_

"Is it true that the tiara is cursed?" One princess asked.

"Of course not. That's nonsense." Amber replied.

Suddenly, a random prince ran past, accidentally knocking Amber to the ground, the tiara flying off of her head, and surprisingly, out of sight, "Sorry, Amber." The prince called.

But Amber was more focused on looking for her tiara, "What happened to my tiara? Where did it go?"

 _"That's when this so called curse starts to kick in for the princess, but she doesn't know it yet..."_

Amber desperately starts to look for her tiara, as the other princesses pitched in and tried to help. But alas, they couldn't find it at all. Amber was close to tears as one princess tried to reassure her, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

 _"The princess would have agreed, until she spotted a very strange sight."_

"What in the... Hildegard? Are you wearing... my tiara?!"

That princess, being Hildegard, was confused, until she looked up. Indeed, Amber's tiara was sitting in her dark hair. Amber frowned as she snatched it out, "You thief! And to think that we were best friends!"

"Now wait a minute, Amber. I don't know how your tiara got on my head. I didn't even know it was up there!"

"Well, it had to have gotten up there somehow... but, at least I have it now, and that's all that matters."

With that, Amber placed the tiara back on her head. Later that day, when all royals went home after school, Amber started to wonder if the tiara really was cursed, especially after what happened before.

 _"The princess was so curious, so she decided to talk to the kingdom's sorcerer, Cedric, a very mediocre sorcerer to be exact."_

Back at the castle, inside a tall tower was a little lab, housed by a sorcerer named Cedric. Who for a while had made various attempts at claiming Sofia's amulet so that he could use it's magic to take over the kingdom, though every attempt so far had not gone so well.

At the moment, he was in the midst of testing out another spell, taking hold of his wand and aims it at a bottle of red liquid in front of him.

"All I need to do is chant out the spell perfectly, any interruption or mis-pronounce could end up end in a disaster." Cedric said as he waved his wand and speaks out the spell. "Mana-covisca.. Trapeninzo.. Kala-"

"CEDRIC!"

Amber came in the room before he could finish the spell. Cedric gasped, as because he didn't finish saying that spell, the red liquid exploded in front of him, Cedric spat out some of the liquid that got into his mouth. "Yeck..."

"Cedric, I need to ask you something. Something very important." Amber told him.

Cedric turned to Amber, with a slight look of annoyance on his face. "Yes.. Princess Amber?"

 _"So, the princess told Cedric all about her tiara, and asked him if it was really cursed. So he decided to look inside his little magic book or something."_

"Hmm.. Now let me see here.."

He looked through the book, flipping through the pages, until apparently, he found something. "Ah yes, here it is." He cleared his throat, and began to read what was in the book, "The tiara of former Princess Daria. It is said that the tiara is indeed cursed, and once it is in someone's possession, it will never leave. It is permanently stuck to you no matter where you go, or what you do."

Amber's eyes widened in shock, as she took off the tiara and looked at it, she really thought her tiara wasn't cursed at all. Now, it really was cursed, "But... how can such a beautiful tiara be cursed."

"That much still remains a mystery, the book never clarified a reason" Was all Cedric told her.

 _"That's when the princess decided that she needed to get rid of the tiara. Her life was more important than being cursed, is what she thought."_

And so, Amber walked back into her room, and placed the cursed tiara in her tiara case, "I'm sorry we have to part ways, but I'd rather not be cursed." She said as she closed the case.

The next day...

Amber was seen sleeping in bed, very peacefully at first, until she opened her eyes and yawned... only to see the cursed tiara right on her pillow. She screamed, jumping out of bed. As she recovered and got up, she took hold of the tiara. How did it get on her bed? Didn't she put it away?

The princess cautiously placed the tiara back in her case, as she began to get ready for the day, "That... is freaky..." She muttered to herself.

As she picks out what dress to wear, she sees... the tiara, hanging with the dresses. Which startled her a little, but she grabbed her dress and shut the closet. Later at breakfast, the family was eating. But as Amber finished, she noticed the tiara on her lap!

She paled immediately, which the queen noticed, "Is something wrong, honey?" She asked.

Amber quickly shook her head, "No, mother. I'll be right back." With that, she quickly left the dining room, and outside. She dug a hole in the garden, put the tiara in it, and buried it.

In her mind, she feels that this would do it.

"C'mon, Amber!" Sofia called from behind, "The coach is waiting."

 _"The princess did everything she could to get rid of the tiara, but it just wouldn't leave her alone."_

On the coach, the three royals were on their way to school, "Hey, Amber. Do you have the study sheets for today's sorcery test?" James asked. The princess nodded as she looked in her bag. But not only did she see the sheets... she also saw... the tiara.

Just... great...

Amber reached in and grabbed the tiara, throwing it out of the coach, as she handed the sheets to James. However, she was still very paranoid. At school, the class was getting ready to prepare for a short test as the teacher came in, "Alright class. Look into your desks to get your wands. It's time for the test.

The students did as told. But as Amber opened the lid of her desk, there was the tiara. She gasped loudly, which the teacher noticed, "Is everything okay, Amber?" She asked with concern.

"Um... I'm fine!" She quickly answered, "Uh, may I be excused?"

"Of course, dear. But hurry back, the test is about to begin!"

With that, Amber sprinted out of the room with the tiara in her hands, she knew that she had to get rid of it right now. But hiding it seemed to be out of the question right now. So if she couldn't hide it... she could destroy it.

But how is the question.

Amber looked around the window, and saw a big rock. That made her smile widely. she can use it to smash the tiara into pieces.

 _"So, after the test, the princess went outside to set out what she wanted to do."_

Placing the tiara in front of her, and picking up the huge rock, she began to get a good aim at the tiara, "Goodbye, tiara..." She said before throwing the rock down on the jewel... smashing it to pieces.

The princess sighed with relief, "It's over... oh... it's finally over..."

 _"Or so she thought."_

Later that evening, Amber walked into her room. She was finally happy to know that that cursed tiara was gone forever... she hoped. However, upon entering her room, she paled upon seeing a most shocking site...

The tiara... sitting on her bed, glowing.

This forced Amber to scream in terror, as she reached over, smacked the tiara away, and sunk to her head, sobbing softly, even destroying the tiara won't work now. "Why... why won't you leave me alone you stupid tiara?!" She asked.

Suddenly, she heard a voice... coming from the tiara. It was female and sinister, "Princess Amber... Why do you keep doing this?!"

"Huh?"

 _"The princess looked up, and the tiara was floating in front of her. It talked to her as if it were in love with her."_

"Don't you want to be with me forever?!"

Amber then began to back away, "No! You're cursed! You're haunted! I don't want you!"

"But why?"

"I already said why! Please, leave me alone, you stupid tiara. I thought you were pretty before, but now you're just a menace!"

Suddenly, the tiara began to float towards her as it chuckled, "We shall stay bonded forever!"

Amber then ran out of the her room, and down the hall, screaming for her life as if it was in great danger. Which it was! The tiara began to follow her, laughing maniacally. "You cannot escape."

The princess ran for her life... until she made it to Cedric's workshop, where he was working on a potion, "Cedric! Help me!"

Of course Cedric was trying to work that same spell from before, but the same interruption ended up in the same results from before. "Not again..." He groaned.

"Cedric, is there anything in that book of yours of flying killer tiaras?" Amber asked.

"Flying tiara's. What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, the cursed tiara flew in the room. Cedric gasped, "Merlin's Mushrooms! It's alive!"

"Yes, and it's trying to kill me!" Amber shrieked.

Just then, the tiara began to glow intensively as it laughed like a maniac, "In all my years of sorcery, I never thought I'd be experiencing a magic like this." Cedric muttered to himself, although Amber could hear him, "Well, you have to stop that tiara! It just won't leave me alone!"

"Well. I think there is only one way to break the curse."

 _"The sorcerer retreated to his book and looked through it, hoping to find a way to rid the princess of the evil tiara for good."_

As he did though, the tiara latched itself onto Amber's hair, as she screamed, "Get if off! Get it off! Get it off!"

By this time however, Cedric finally finds what he was looking for. "Here it is." He began to read the scripture in the book, "The only way to be rid of the cursed tiara is to tell it that you don't love it. You see, it's prone to love, and if you tell if you don't love it, the heart within will break, and it will be destroyed."

That's all she needed to do? Well, if it was to break the curse. She had to do it now!

"Hey tiara! Guess what, I don't love you! I never loved you!" She said to the jewel.

It floated off of her hair and gasped, "What? You.. don't love.. me?"

"Of course not! You're just a stupid tiara with no life."

And she was telling this from her heart. The tiara began to shake, and speak as if it were crying, "No.. please stop.."

 _"But the princess continued to insult the tiara, telling it how much she didn't like it. Soon enough, the tiara couldn't take it anymore."_

It slowly began to crack, as it screamed in agony, saying these last words to Amber, "How could you?!"

With that, it broke apart, until it was no more. Amber sighed with relief, it was finally over, "I did it... I actually did it. It worked! I'm free! Thank you, Cedric! You not so bad a sorcerer after all."

She then hugged Cedric tightly, "You're quite welcome."

With that, she left his workshop, just as we go back into the real world as Amber is finishing her story, "And so, the princess had learned a valuable lesson. If a specific item is said to be curse... you should not buy it, and listen to what is said about it."

"A fascinating story there Amber." Shawn spoke.

James scoffed, "That wasn't scary at all. It was just silly princess tale."

Amber glared at her twin, "Well, at least I had an evil tiara. You had a killer."

"But that's way scarier than a living tiara."

Before a fight could break out, Peter spoke up, "Okay now! Who's next?"

Soon, everyone started to her whimpering cries, they looked and saw they were coming from Cubby. Peter smiled, "Cubby. Thanks for volunteering."

"W-WHAT?" The small pirate boy stood up. He was now nervous. He couldn't think of a story before, how could he think of one now. "C'mon, matey. It'll be okay." Jake assured him.

"B-B-But I don't have..." He started to say.

"Whatever story you think of will be great. I just know it." Izzy told him.

Cubby then thought about it, as he slowly walked towards the fireplace, "Okay, I guess. I hope my story will knock your socks off..."

 **Hmmm... did Amber's story scare you, MC?**

 **MC: Well.. maybe just a little.**

 **I see. So anyways, Amber did have a freaky story. Next chapter, looks like Cubby will tell his story next.**

 **MC: But knowing how scared he was with all those other stories.. You think he'll be able to do it without scaring himself?**

 **I know he will. Well, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Map of Captain Jacob

**(MC and I are walking down a deep dark forest)**

 **Hey everyone.**

 **MC: Okay, now I'm sure you're asking us. Why are we walking in a forest?**

 **Well... let's just say a certain someone got us lost. (Eyes MC)**

 **MC: Okay, so I had the map set upside down..**

 **And look where that got us... but anyways, let's focus on this chapter. Today, it's time for Cubby's story.**

 **MC: I wonder if he'll be able to come up with a good story, one that won't scare himself.**

 **Who knows, and let's find out! MC, care to do the disclaimer this time?**

 **MC: Sure. As always folks, me and Nellie only own our respective OCs. Not the actual characters!**

Chapter 5: The map of Captain Jacob

"Okay, uh... my story is called... The Map of Captain Jacob.." Cubby spoke.

And once again, lightning immediately flashes, with even louder thunder than before. Cubby jumped and began to shiver, but nevertheless, continued to tell his story, "Um... once upon a night... there was this pirate crew. There was a captain, his sisters, first mate... and the one with the map."

In the mind of Cubby's story, we see a pirate ship on the seas. We see the captain at the wheel (Played by James), his sisters sitting and relaxing (Played by Amber and Sofia of course), his first mate (Played by Izzy), and... the one with the map (Played by Cubby).

Right now these five kids were sailing across the ocean, off on another fun filled day of adventure... that is, until this happens, "Okay, crew. Hands on deck! Looks like a storm's coming!" James called.

Indeed a storm was coming as dark clouds starts to roll in, immediately, the crew prepared the ship for the storm, which was strong and hazardous. Huge drops of rain fell down hard on the pirate ship, with the waves becoming fierce and dangerous.

As for the crew, they were doing their best to keep the shape steady. But suddenly... they heard evil laughter!

Cubby got startled, as he quickly hid in one of the sheds. As for the other crew members, they heard a most menacing voice, "Foolish pirates, all who enter my domains shall pay the ultimate price."

"You don't scare me, pirate ghost!" James yelled back.

That's when a scary face appeared in the dark clouds, laughing maniacally. "Care to reconsider your comment?!"

Suddenly, a huge wave appeared in front of the ship... something they could not escape. The crew looked on with fear...

 _"The crew knew they couldn't dodge this big wave, so the captain had only one other option..."_

"Abandon ship!" James shouted.

They tried their best to do so, but just as they were... the wave hit, and the impact was proven to be both brutal and deadly...

 _"But, luckily they all survived, finding themselves on an island... a very cloudy island."_

Indeed, the pirate crew were found stranded on a strange, cloudy, and spooky looking island. James stood up and stretched, "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sofia replied.

"I'm not, my dress is all wet." Amber complained.

"I'm okay." Izzy added.

"Me too, and so are the maps!" Cubby responded, holding a crate of treasure maps, and all of the maps were completely soaked. At least they were the only thing that could be saved from the ship.

As for James, he took a look around the island. It looked pretty gloomy, that was for sure. And it looked pretty menacing... and he had a bad feeling about this place, especially with what happened moments ago. Could this be the island he thought it was?

"Crew... I have a feeling that we may be on Captain Jacob's island."

Captain Jacob?

The crewmates were obviously confused, until James decided to tell them, " Captain Jacob was a kid pirate... but he was the most ruthless and cruel kid pirate captain that has ever sailed the seas. He bossed his crewmates around, made them walk the plank, harmed anyone who got in his way, and claimed all the treasure that he found. It's said that his spirit and ghost still haunts this very island..."

The more James told the tale, the more Cubby got severely frightened. As his legs shook uncontrollably with quaking fear. "And I heard that the treasure he long buried... is still on this island... and I wanna find it!"

Sofia quickly spoke up, "Are you sure you wanna do that, James?"

"Sure I'm sure. I'm not scared of some pirate ghost. Besides, think of all the treasure he's hiding."

Cubby was still rather nervous about this.

 _"The map boy wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. Because if they took his treasure, he might get really mad."_

But of course, James, being captain, didn't really care. If there's treasure, he wanted to find it, "So, I say we go and find this treasure before anybody else does. But first, we need the map. Cubby. Map me!"

Cubby went and did his duties as he searched the crate for the right map, but as he did, he noticed something... that was glowing... it was a map. It took it out, and carefully gave it to James, who began to look at it, and smirked, "Yep! This is the right map. Lead the way, Cubby!" He then gave Cubby the map.

"Wait, you want me to lead the way... but..." Cubby was timid again.

"Yeah. You are the map boy. Don't worry, it'll be fun." The captain replied.

Cubby gulped nervously. If by fun, he meant terrifying, then yes. And so the crew ventured into the jungle, with Cubby leading the way, they first found themselves at a canyon, "Okay... so it looks like we're at... Death Canyon."

Izzy immediately spoke up, "So, how are we gonna get across that?"

"Yes. How? I don't want to get my dress dirty." Amber added.

James began to think as he looked around his surroundings. But that's when Cubby saw a rope of vines nearby, and that gave him an idea "Everybody grab a vine."

 _"And so, map boy's idea had gotten everyone across the canyon in one piece."_

Soon they all indeed made it across. "Good thinking, Cubby!" James said.

"Thanks, Captain James."

The pirate crew then continued forth on the quest for the treasure. However, they were unaware of a certain... ghost watching them with a sneer, "That little boy, he'll end up causing me problems. I'll have to fix that."

That's when the crew made it to some sort of valley, "According to my map... this place is... Murderous Valley."

Cubby paled upon the word "Murderous". The valley itself looked very deadly, as if something could just pop out and kill them. James however, wasn't so scared, "Well, we won't get to the treasure standing around here, let's go!"

The crew followed the captain's orders and began to travel through the valley. Well.. almost everyone, cause Cubby was about to do the same. When suddenly, he heard an evil snicker, "Um... who goes there?"

There was even more evil snickers, as a sinister voice spoke to the little boy, "You shouldn't have meddled in someone else's affair. And now you and you alone shall pay."

"What, what do you mean?"

Suddenly, to his complete horror, he was suddenly lifted into the air as the voice laughed, "Prepare to meet your faith!"

*SWISH* *SLASH*

That's when Cubby was swung towards his crewmates, knocking them all down. The voice laughed again, "And it all begins within Murderous Valley."

Whoooooooo...

Ghosts, all looking unholy, screeched at the crewmates, frightening all of them, except for James though, "You ghosts still don't scare me!" With that, he started to charge through the valley, with the others quickly following behind. However Cubby wasn't so lucky as the ghost picked him up, and shot him out of the Valley, and into a bush.

 _"The ghosts wouldn't leave the crew alone. They knew that this was going to be a long treasure hunt. But the captain still wasn't so frightened."_

If only they were aware of the fate the ghosts had planned for one of their mateys, aka Cubby... but the ghosts also had plans for each of the crewmembers as well. The head ghost looked at all of them and smirked, "Next step.. Cause some frustration from within. Turn them all against one another."

The crew began to venture farther into the island, when Cubby looked at his map once again, "Okay... right here is the Kill Devil Hills..."

Oh great... another name referencing the term of death.

As for the hills themselves... they sure did look like they could kill you, especially with those narrowed and crumbled paths for one thing. That's when the ghost began to bother them again, as they began poking the crew, shoving them towards the hills.

"Still don't scare me..." James said.

Rather the ghosts started to annoy James, "Will you guys buzz off? We're trying to find treasure."

One ghost chuckled, "But we're just having some fun is all."

"James! Make them stop!" Amber whimpered.

Another ghost smirked, "Boo!"

This made Amber shriek as she hid behind her brother, "I hate this!"

"Why are you doing this?" Izzy asked.

"For planning to steal our treasure from us."

James frowned, "But you guys are dead. We're gonna find that treasure, and you can't stop us."

Suddenly, SLASH! One ghost slashed through the air, and appeared in front of the crew. He appeared to be the captain, as he wore captain's attire, and was a kid just like them (Played by Jake). But Cubby seemed to recognize him, "It's... it's Captain Jacob..."

Oh no...

Jake smirked as he floated towards the frightened crew (Even James looked a little nervous), wielding his deadly sword. James then drew his own sword, "You still don't scare me, ghost. So leave or fight!"

The ghost raised his sword, preparing to strike, as James blocked his blow. The two then engaged in a deadly sword fight, moving all around Kill Devil Hills.

 _"The captain fought the evil ghost, and it was a tough battle. Who would win? The outcome will surprise you."_

As the battle between captains ensued, Jake began to mock James, "Your moves are pretty stale. You can't keep up with me at all."

"That's what you think!" James shot back. He attempted his signature sword strike down move, but to his shock, it only went through the evil pirate ghost. James had almost forgotten that he was, in fact, a ghost, and now he paled, "Uh oh..."

That's when the ghost struck James in the chest with a beam, sending him to the ground. Before the girls can react, he does the same to them as he laughed evilly, you don't suppose they're..

No... they're not. But they are unconscious as Jake snapped his fingers, putting them all in cages, except for Cubby for some reason. Well, that was mostly because the little boy was hiding.

As for the ghost, they began to carry the cages as their leader spoke to them, "Time to dispose all of you for trying to steal my treasure."

With that, they began to leave. Cubby, hiding behind the bush, peeked to see his crew being taken away by the evil ghost, "Aw coconuts..." He squeaked. What was he suppose to do now? He was only the map boy, and how could a mere map boy save his friends?!

 _"The map boy felt helpless. His friends were in trouble, but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he noticed that his map was glowing again."  
_

Cubby took out the map and looked at it... as it spoke to him. "To save your friends, there is but only one way to do so."

"Really?" He asked, as he stared at the map, "How...?"

"The only way to save your closest friends, is to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"W-What...?"

"Whomever possesses this map, must make the ultimate sacrifice of themselves, only then can they be able to save those he loves most from this wrath."

Cubby had no idea on how he was suppose to make the ultimate sacrifice. But besides the map, the only thing that he has on him.. is himself. That's when he realized what sacrifice he had to make.

"I... have to risk my life to save my friends... that's what I have to do..."

 _"The map boy realized his only decision, he had to face his fears in order to save his friends... escape the deadly island's paths..."_

It was official, the only way to save his friends is to sacrifice his own life in the process. But... he didn't want to die... he just needed to...

"Face your fears..." The map said to him.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to suck it up and risk it. The fate of his mateys depends on it. So, he took a deep breath, and began to walk through the island once more. navigating himself through the most treacherous parts of this whole island.

Which included, the Valley of Doom, Deadly Lake, Evil Lanes, and who knows what else. It wasn't easy as said before, but Cubby managed to get through all of them, with a few injuries.

And now he was at the final point of this journey, the place where Captain Jacob resides. It was a deep dark cave, and as soon as Cubby approached it, he heard evil voices inside, "Prepare to join the afterlife."

Uh oh...

Cubby winced when he heard that sentence, but he had to save his friends. So taking a deep breath, he walked into the cave. And what he saw next horrified him... his friends... tied to tables, and the evil ghosts surrounding them about to perform some kind of ghostly ritual. Captain Jake smirked evilly.

"You couldn't bother trying to take my treasure, and now it's going to cost you."

"Please. Is there anyway to spare us?" James asked, "We won't take your treasure."

"It's far too late to turning back and apologizing now. Had you done it earlier, you would not be going through this."

Cubby walked into the room, and quickly hid behind a rock, as he watched the evil pirate captain raise his sword high in the air, "Let the ritual begin. Time for these thieves to become one of us."

The other ghosts laughed like they were drunk as the sword glowed intensively. The crew began to get scared as James tried effortlessly to break free. Cubby watched all of this unfold with growing fear. Part of him wanted to go and save his friends, while another part told him to stay put. But the map said he had to make a sacrifice.

So with a gulp, Cubby stepped out and jumped in between his friends and the ghost, "NO!"

... Just as Captain Jake shot a beam out of his sword, striking down Cubby instead.

 _"The beam from the sword turned the map boy into a GHOST!"_

Cubby groaned, and then screamed as he looked at himself. He was see through, "Aw, coconuts! I'm a GHOST!"

"Well now.. This was quite unexpected." Jake said, but then he quickly chuckled, "Looks like we have at least one new matey to join the afterlife."

"But I don't wanna join the afterlife..." Cubby whimpered, "I'm too young..."

"Any mortal who gets struck by the ghostly beam becomes a ghost permanently, and since you took the shot, your mortal body is gone forever. And there's no cure or spell to change you back."

"But wait! I know we tried to find your treasure... but is there anyway we can share it?"

Captain Jake raised an eyebrow as he glared at the little boy, "What do you mean by.. share?"

"I mean, my friends and I can take half of the treasure, and you can keep half of it. That way, there will be no problems at all. I guess you never shared with anybody before, huh?"

All Captain Jacob did in response was glare angrily at Cubby, "Sorry child, but no deal. I already have what I need, you remain one of us. But I suppose I'll let your friends go."

"But wait! What if we can make an offer?" Cubby asked. "Some sort of offer..."

Jake then seemed interest as he chuckled, "I'm listening."

 _"The map boy told the ghost that if he could find a most valuable jewel, he'll spare him and his friends."_

The Captain thought it over, then smirked. "Very well then."

Cubby smiled a little, "Thanks. I won't let you down... I hope."

 _"And so, he ran out of the cave, and searched high and low for the jewel. It was a big risk... a lot of obstacles in the way... until... he found it."_

Cubby held up a big diamond, that shined bright, "Whoa... I know he'll love this..." With that, he returned to the cave, and presented the diamond to Captain Jake, And surprisingly, the captain took big interest in it. "Well now.. you found something valuable."

Cubby nodded, "Yep. The biggest jewel I could find. I hope you like it."

The captain takes a good look at the diamond, and as he did, he smirked at Cubby, "Alright then, I suppose a deal's a deal."

"Awesome!"

Suddenly, Cubby began to glow brightly. When the glow died down...

 _"The map boy... was back to normal!"_

"You and your friends are free to go."

James, Sofia, Amber, and Izzy are then released as they reunited with Cubby, who turned to Captain Jake, "Thanks, captain. You're not so bad after all."

So with that, the pirate crew proceeded to take their leave. But as they reached the seaside, they realized one sudden problem. Their ship was destroyed, so they're still stranded.

"But how are we suppose to get home?" James asked.

That's when Captain Jake appeared behind them, chuckling evilly...

"Oh that's right, I forgot I wrecked your ship thanks to that storm. So I'm afraid you're all stuck here forever."

The response to that was five little screams of terror, as we go back to the real world, "As for what happens next... I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself..." Cubby concluded.

Everyone was a bit shaken from that story, as Shawn spoke up, "Well.. I have to say Cubby, that was a pretty scary one."

"I knew you could tell a good story, matey." Jake said.

"Thanks, I guess."

Peter then spoke up, "Alright. Who's next?"

Sofia raised her hand, "My turn." She says as she walks up to the fireplace.

"I have a story that's going to be short and sweet, but also very intimidating."

 **(MC and I are looking at a map, still walking through the dark forest)**

 **I told you we should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque.**

 **MC: Well, what do you suggest we do?!**

 **Uh... stop and ask for directions... (Spots a nearby house) Let's check at that house. Maybe someone can help us.**

 **MC: Okay.. I suppose.**

 **But anyways, we hope you guys enjoyed Cubby's story. Next is Sofia's.**

 **MC: Yep..**

 **So, we'll see you guys, later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Curse of the Amulet

**(MC and I are tied together, hanging above a brewing cauldron that a cackling witch is stirring up)**

 **MC: Some fine mess you got us into Nellie.**

 **What? My fault? You're the one with the map!**

 **MC: But you were the one that spotted the Witch's house and decided to ask for directions.**

 **How was I suppose to know this would happen? Ugh, nevermind, everyone's here. Hi everyone.**

 **MC: Hello folks. Apparently since Nellie got us into a jam here. We're about to be witch stew.**

 **(I kick MC in the leg)**

 **But, since MC here practically led us here, we're gonna have to make this author's note short. But anyways, this chapter, it's time for Sofia to tell her story.**

 **MC: And of course, we only own our OCs, nothing more. Blah, blah, blah!**

 **Witch: Quiet! I'm trying to add salt to my Writer's soup. My family members are waiting for it.**

Chapter 6: Curse of the Amulet

"It's called... the Curse of the Amulet." Sofia spoke.

The lightning flashes brightly from outside yet again, along with an even bigger boom of thunder. But she ignored it as she continued, "Once upon a night, there was a young little girl. She was in a garden at night, looking at all the flowers..."

In the story world, a young little princess (Played by Sofia) was picking out some flowers in the flower garden. Since it was night time, the flowers glowed in the moonlight.

 _"As she picked the flowers in the garden, she couldn't help but smell them all."_

She takes a quick sniff at the flowers in her hands, and smiled, "These flowers smell so good." As she continued to pick more flowers, and placed them in a basket, she couldn't help but notice something shiny in the bushes... thus sparking her curiosity. She looked more closely, and picked up the glowing item.

It... was an amulet.

It was coated with a beautiful purple coloring

"Wow..." Sofia spoke, "It's so beautiful."

She takes the necklace and then puts it around her neck. She began to wonder if it belonged to anybody. Why else would it be lying around in a bush? Just then, she noticed how dark it was, so she decided to take the amulet with her.

 _"The little girl decided to take the amulet with her, assuming that it didn't belong to anybody. But little did she know, was that this amulet... was magical..."_

She entered the castle, and made her way back to her room. After getting ready for bed, she looked at the amulet one last time, before falling asleep. But what she didn't see, was the amulet glowing an ominous red color.

The next day...

 _"After the girl got a good nights sleep, she prepared for a brand new day."_

It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for some fun outside with her friends. Sofia got out of her bed and yawned, before walking to her closet. Upon opening it, a huge monster popped out of the closet, roaring at her. She screamed, and fell backwards, but as she looked back at her closet, the monster was gone. Was she starting to see things that weren't there or something?

"That... was weird.." She whispered as she got up, and continued to get ready.

Later on, after getting dressed and washed up for today, Sofia walked down the halls of the castle, when suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared in front of her, howling. She got startled because of it, as it disappeared with an unholy laugh.

This was getting very creepy. Why was this happening? Well, whatever it was, Sofia didn't want to let that get in the way of her day, especially today. Since she was spending time with her friends.

Outside the castle, in the gardens, Sofia and her friends were in the middle of a game of Hide and Seek, in which Sofia was the seeker, as she counted, her friends began to find a place to hide, "fifteen... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... twenty! Alright, ready or not, here I come!"

 _"The girl began to search for her friends. As she did, she was unaware that she would get a very unexpected surprise."_

She approached a tree, and looked around it. No one there. She then looked in between some plants. No one there either. She then approached the bushes, but as she pulled them back, a scary bear like creature leaped out at her, causing her to gasp and fall down. Next thing she knew, the bear was then gone.

That's the third time today something like this happened. Just what in the world was happening today. Sofia tried to shake it off, and continued to look for her friends. Later on, it was lunch time for the royal family. On the menu was spaghetti and meatballs, some of Sofia's favorite meals. As a plate was set on the table for her, she gasped at what she saw.

The meatballs... were staring back at her, with sharp teeth and narrow eyes.

"We will get you..." They said.

The princess started to breathe heavily, until her mother noticed, "Sofia, honey, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Uh yes. I'm fine. After I eat, can I be excused, Mom?" She asked.

"But of course. Are you sure everything's okay? You look a little paranoid."

"It's nothing, Mom. Really."

 _"The girl didn't want to worry her mom much about what had been happening, so after she ate the alive looking meatballs, she retreated back to her room."_

Back in her bedroom, Sofia thought about all the strange and scary things she had been seeing lately. Why was she having these visions? What was causing this? As she thought, she looked down at the amulet she found the day before, "Is this the cause of it?"

She took off the jewelry and stared at it closely. It looked so harmless. Too harmless to actually cause trouble. Although... she had heard of jewels that could place a curse on people. So is it possible that the amulet she had right now could have put a curse on her to see scary visions? Impossible. It's not like she had done anything wrong.

Sofia put the amulet back on as she lied down on her bed, thinking she deserved a nice rest after today. Suddenly, she heard a noise... a very sinister noise at that.

But where was it coming from?

Curious, Sofia decided to investigate. It was obviously in her room, but where in her room? She looked towards her closet, and carefully and cautiously walked towards it. Upon opening, a skeleton lunged at her as she screamed, then it disappeared.

"Ugh! Why does this keep happening?" She asked outloud, more annoyed than surprised.

Suddenly, dark purple wisps started circling around her, what is going on now? Sofia wasn't so scared of these at all. In fact, they seemed sort of cute, especially since they made little squeaky noises.

The wisps then entered the closet, as Sofia began to follow them, once inside, the wisps began to talk to her, "Sofia, your amulet is cursed. It is an evil amulet that gives whoever wears it evil visions."

This made her gasp.

 _"So the amulet was cursed after all. How is she just finding this out now?"_

Now what was she suppose to do?

"How am I suppose to stop them?" She asked.

"That is something you have to figure out yourself, princess."

With that, the wisps disappeared. Sofia sighed, they certainly weren't any help at all, no matter how cute they were. And now she had to find a way to break this vision curse before it gets worse. But just how...?

Suddenly, a pair of boney hands wrapped their arms around the princess, and pulled her straight into the closet, as it became dark and ominous. What was going on?

She started to get very scared as the hand to pull her further into the closet, as she started to hear very menacing voices.

"Princess Sofia... Princess Sofia... this is it... this it is... ghouls are gonna get ya... ghouls are gonna get ya... tricks and treats fa la la... ya!"

That's when the pulling stop, and Sofia was left in complete darkness... until multicolored ghouls and ghosts started to float around her. This was seriously freaking her out big time. Was this part of the curse? It had to be, since her amulet started glowing red again.

But all she really wished for was this curse to stop.

"What can I do to fix this problem...?" She asked herself, "What can I do to break this curse...?"

Suddenly, something appears that may have the solution to her problem. It's... a wand of some sorts. But could that really do the trick? There was only one way to find out. She carefully took hold of the wand, and began to wave it slightly, as it slowly began to glow. As it did, a vision popped up in front of Sofia...

It showed... her giving the amulet to a helpless looking girl... who looked like she had recently been going through some bad times.

That's when it finally clicked to Sofia, "That's it! In order to break the curse, I have to do a good deed!"

She now knew what to do.

But first, she had to find a way to get out of the closet before anything bad happens.

"Princess Sofia... Princess Sofia... this is it... this is this..."

The ghouls continued to chant, and Sofia tried to ignore them as she ran all different ways, in an attempt to drown them out, and get away from here. But no matter what route she took, the ghosts, ghouls, and monsters continued to pop up on front of her.

What was she to do now?

It was so dark, she could barely see a light. However, just when all seemed hopeless for her... a holy light started to flash in front of her. Could this be her chance of escape?

Taking this one possible chance, Sofia ran towards the light, as she heard the ghouls and ghosts screaming and running away. Apparently they seemed to have been startled by that light. This was her chance as she jumped into the light. Ans in a blinding flash, she finds herself back in her bedroom.

 _"She was free... well, almost. All she had to do now, was do that good deed, and the curse would be broken."_

But first she had to find that little girl. From the looks of that vision, she seemed to be in village. And that's where she decided to look first. Luckily it wasn't too far from here, as she made it just in time. She happened to notice a young girl... sitting alone... looking sad.

Carefully, she walked up to the girl, "Hi..." She greeted.

The girl looked up and saw her, "Hi, Princess Sofia. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've decided that I wanted to do a good deed for a villager here. You see, I've been cursed... and the only way to break it, was to do a good deed. I want to give you something really special..."

With that, Sofia presented the amulet to the little girl, who was in complete awe, and speechless. "Wow..." She said. "That's so pretty... but, you should keep it. It's more presentable with a princess."

"No, I insist. It's all yours. Just because you're not royalty, it doesn't mean that you can't have certain things." Sofia replied, around the amulet around her neck, "It goes well with your dress..."

"Aw... thank you, Princess Sofia." The girl said as it glowed light purple, "I can't wait to show my Mom!"

Sofia smiled as the girl hugged her, "Well, I better get back to the castle, it's getting late."

"Okay..."

With that, the girls parted ways, both very happy. That's when we go back into the real world, as Sofia concluded her story, "And so, the princess was free. The curse was broken, and she made someone very happy. Sorry if it seemed short."

Jake spoke up, "It doesn't matter how long it is, Sof. It was a great story. Nice way to give your amulet some spotlight."

"Indeed." Shawn added.

"That was a marvelous story, Sofia." Willow commented, "And it gives me an idea for a story I'd like to tell."

Though everyone was enjoying this, the only one that wasn't was Cubby. But Willow noticed as she patted him on the lead lightly, before walking to the fire place, "My story, is not only going to be scary, but also magical in it's own little way."

 **(MC and I are now running away from the witch's house, with our clothes turned, and drenched in soup)**

 **MC: Keep running Nellie!**

 **We're lucky enough to have melted the witch's with water, I don't know why we're running. We're not being chased.**

 **MC: Forget the witches, I just want to get out of this forest before something else happens!**

 **(Suddenly we hear wolves howling)**

 **Okay, I'm still running. Anyways, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it was short. Next chapter, it's time for the lovely sorceress princess to tell her story!**

 **MC: And hopefully for us we will be out of danger next chapter!**

 **Yeah, so we'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Weeping Willow

**Hello, everyone! Time for yet another wonderful chapter of this Halloween story. This time, it's Willow's turn, as the story she tells will be very interesting... and slightly bloody. So sit back, relax, and enjoy! Now... I wonder where MC is...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, EXCEPT for our OC's.**

Chapter 7: Weeping Willow

"This story I'm about to tell... is called, Weeping Willow..." Willow announced, as lightening flashed and thunder boomed yet again, "Ooh..." She whispered, but then took out her wand, "I've decided that I'm gonna tell my story... using magic.

Waving her wand, she formed a vision above the fireplace, as we look deep into that vision, "Once upon a night... there was the legend of a girl... who cried tears of blood..."

As we go into the vision, we she this girl (Played by Willow), was floating, as blood streamed down her cheeks from her eyes. She looked sinister, as she held a knife to her chest.

 _"The girl resided in a small place called Fear Town. Why was it called that? You'll find out in a little bit. Anyways, this is the place where she would go around, and kill people with the knife... and always left the blood on it..."_

We see the weeping girl sneak up behind an police man, and slits his throat with the knife. She smiled at the blood, and even began to lick it a little, as the cop laid dead in his vehicle.

 _"So, in short. She was a murderer... but that's when our friends come in... a family moves in Fear Town, since the father has gotten a job at Royal Incorporated."_

The said family (Played by the Enchancia family) are standing outside of their new home. There was the father of course, his wife, and their three children, two daughters and a son. "This must be the new home." Said the father.

"Oh Rollie, it's beautiful..." Said the mother.

The children, Sofia, Amber, and James, stared in awe at the house, It was big, and it even looked like a mansion, "I love it already, Daddy!" Amber squealed in delight.

"It looks nice for a town called Fear Town." Sofia commented.

"Yeah, you'd think this place would be more spooky." James added.

It was true though. The rest of the town looked foggy, cloudy, and overall gloomy. It's no wonder why this place would be called Fear Town. Just the mere sight of it would strike some fear into people.

That's when the family walked into the house. The inside looked pretty nice as well, with golden stairs, elegant looking furniture, and other expensive looking items.

 _"The house looked like a paradise to the family. But it wasn't gonna be that way for so long. After the father went to his job and the mother went to do some shopping, the children decided that they should make some friends. So they went to the park._

Sofia, Amber, and James arrive in the park, which looked just as gloomy as the rest of the town. There were barely any other kids there. Aside from a boy in green. James decided to greet him, "Hi!" He said.

The boy in green turned and smiled, "Ahoy there! I'm Peter. Welcome to Fear Town. I take it that you're new here."

Sofia nodded, as Amber walked up to him with love in her eyes, "Hi, I'm Amber. You know... you're pretty cute..."

Peter blushed, but from being a little uncomfortable, "Uh... thanks. So anyways, I guess I should so you around here."

 _"The boy in green decided to give the children a quick tour around the town. He told them about the town's history, it's notable people, it's attractions, and all that stuff. After that, they returned to the park... as he began to talk about a creepy tale."_

"Have you guys ever heard of... the legends of Weeping Willow?" Peter asked.

The kids looked clearly confused, "Weeping Willow?" Sofia asked back.

"Yep. Legends tells that she is a girl, who cries tears of blood..."

Amber gasped in shock, "That doesn't sound very healthy."

Peter continued to speak, "It's unknown why she cries tears of blood, but what I know of her, is that she's a murderer. She goes around, sneaks up on people, and kills them with a knife, and she leaves the bloodstains on there."

Sofia and Amber started to get a little nervous about this, while James seemed interested as Peter continued, "And, it's also said, that she lives in... this... very... town."

"Okay! I wanna move back to Enchanica!" Said Amber.

"Oh come on, Amber. As if the stories real." James said to his twin, "But a scary girl who cries tears of blood sounded awesome."

"No, it sounds scary."

That's when Sofia spoke up, "Peter, has anybody ever since this Weeping Willow?"

Peter shook his head, "I sure haven't seen her. But, there have been a few murders around this town, just before you got here. So that's enough for me to believe that she may be real... but... you just never know..."

Sofia looked around, until she saw a girl... sitting on the swings... looking lonely, "Hey, look." She said to her siblings and Peter, "She looks lonely. Let's ask her if she wants to play."

The others nodded as they walked towards the girl, Sofia was the first to speak, "Hi." She greeted. "Do you wanna play with us?"

The girl then turned to them with a sick grin, "Play... play... WITH ME!"

She then stood up as blood poured from her eyes and down her face, and she was holding a knife. The others screamed in terror as they ran away from the park, trying to get away from this knife crazy girl.

They continued to run, until Sofia, Amber, and James made it back to their home. Peter was with them, breathing heavily, "That... that was Weeping Willow... I know it!"

"Are you sure?" Amber asked.

"Did you not see the blood on her face? That was definitely her." James replied.

"Maybe we were just seeing things.." Sofia suggested.

"I doubt it." Peter said to her. "She had to be the real deal."

 _"To be truthful, none of them were absolutely sure if that really was Weeping Willow. After Peter has left, and the parents returned, the kids told them all about Weeping Willow."_

"Well, I've never heard of that tale, but I'm sure it's just a myth." Said the father.

"Maybe you three were just seeing things." The mother added.

"That's what I thought..." Sofia replied.

"But now I'm scared, Daddy." Amber whimpered, "What if she's real?"

The father smiled, "Now, don't worry. I'm sure it's just a myth like I said. These things may seem real, but they're not. Now, why don't you three get ready for bed?"

 _"The children were still unsure, but they decided to take their father's word for it as they got ready for bed. But little did they know, is that all three of them would have a most momentous night..."_

Back in the bedroom, Sofia's bedroom to be exact, she was currently polishing her amulet before bedtime. Though right now she does feel a bit distracted from the mind, due to this Weeping Willow story. Was it truly a true tale, or was it just a myth like her father said? She didn't know for sure, but she had a slight intention to find out.

Suddenly, she heard some sort of giggling... where was it coming from?

"Uh... hello... who's there?" She asked.

The giggling stopped, but Sofia could see shadow out of the corner of her eye. She turned in that direction, just to see the shadow of someone run out of her room, "Hey!" She called softly. But the figure was long gone. Curious, Sofia slipped out of bed, and walked out of her room. She looked down the hall, but didn't see anybody at all.

"Hello?"

Nothing at all. Now, something was definitely up, and now Sofia decided to investigate. So being ever so quiet like a mice, she cautiously tip toed down the dark hall, looking all around her.

Meanwhile, with Amber, she was busy combing her hair, looking in the mirror. After meeting Peter today, she wanted to make a good impression, and look her best for him, "Oh, Peter is going to love me..." She whispered to herself, smiling at her reflection.

"Will you play with me...?"

Suddenly, a chilling voice sliced through the air, and it brought chills to Amber's spine as she looked around, "Who's there...?" She asked timidly. No answer. The blonde shrugged as she continued to comb her hair. For a minute there, she thought she was hearing things.

That's when she heard giggling, followed by, "Why won't you play with me...?"

Amber began to whimper as she backed away, "James, if that's you, this isn't funny! Come out!"

Just then, she caught a shadow running off, as she shrieked and whipped around, to see the shadow run out of her room. Cautiously, Amber slowly made her way to the doorway, and peeked outside... "H-H-Hello-"

At that moment, a shadow popped up in front of Amber, causing her to scream, before the figure placed her hand over her mouth, "Quiet, Amber! It's only me!"

A light when on, and the blonde realized that it was only her sister. Amber frowned, "Sofia! Not funny. I thought you were the Weeping Willow!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But I saw a shadow in my room, and heard giggling, so I decided to investigate."

"Well, I heard someone asking me if I wanted to play with them, and saw a shadow too. Sofia, I'm scared. I think we should get Daddy."

Sofia shook her head, "Mom and Dad are already asleep. I'd hate to wake them up. But let's find James. Maybe he's seen something." With that, both sisters walked down the hall, on the way to their brothers room. Speaking of James, he was already fast asleep. But something was sneaking up on him... something sinister...

"Play with me..."

But the boy only turned over as he muttered in his sleep, "You don't scare me, Weeping Willow..."

A shadowed figure walked up to his bed, holding a knife that shined in the moonlight from the window. Most of it was covered in blood, as the figure giggled, "Play with me... please..."

That's when James was awakened by the voice, as he opened his eyes... only to see a girl with blood on her face, smiling like a maniac, "PLAY WITH ME!" She screamed

James yelled out as he fell out of bed. Once he recovered, he noticed that the girl was gone. At that moment, Sofia and Amber walked in, "James, are you okay?" Sofia asked in concern.

"I think I saw Weeping Willow..." Was James' reply.

Amber was now even more scared than ever, "She's in our house! We have to get out of here!"

"But what can we do?" Sofia asked, "I don't think we can get rid of her."

"Or maybe we can." James replied. "We could always said a trap for her."

Now that was good thinking right there. James could always come up with some bizarre, yet brilliant plans.

 _"So, with James' idea, the children went to the living room, and set up a simple trap for Weeping Willow. It was kinda like a mouse trap, only less deadly."_

By this time, James quickly explained his plan, "We'll use the dolls as bait, and when she comes by, we trap her in the net."

"That's a very interesting plan, James." Amber said.

"But are you sure it'll work?" Sofia asked.

"Sure I'm sure." He smiled, "This is my most brilliant plan."

With that, they made the final touches on the trap, and then hide behind a couch to wait for Weeping Willow to arrive. They waited... and waited... and waited... until a full hour went by... and they were still waiting...

 _"They waited for the longest time... but she didn't seem to show up at all..."_

Soon Amber began to grow impatient as she said, "This is ridiculous. She's never going to show up. Obviously, she left."

"Well, if she left, then that's means we're free." James replied.

However, Sofia was very unsure about this. Something seemed fishy. She looked at the trap again, and noticed that something was different, "Hey, James. Didn't you put five dolls on the net?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I only see four."

Four?

James looked at the trap, and gasped. There were only four dolls. But... he had just put five up there. Then that must mean...

"Will you play with me?"

Suddenly, Weeping Willow popped up behind them as they screamed. How could she have avoided that trap so easily? The three kids backed away from her, as Amber picked up a vase, "Stay back!"

Willow frowned, "But... I only want to play with you."

"We're not playing any rough games with you!"

With that, the kids took off running, but Weeping Willow was not far behind as she gave chase. "Okay! Now I think is a good time to get Mom and Dad!" James said. The girls agreed as they dashed into their parents, "Mom! Dad! We saw-"

 _"But something was not right... at all..."_

Something was very different about their they got a closer look... what they saw horrified them. Their throats were slit open... blood pouring out everywhere... and their eyes had rolled to the back of their heads forever.

Sofia, Amber, and James all backed away in horror, "She's... she's got them..." Sofia whispered.

And just when it couldn't get any worse, Willow popped again, "Can we play now?" She asked. But surprisingly, James had a look of fury on his face, as she continued to talk, "And I have the perfect game in mine."

She reached behind her back... and pulled out a ball, "Wanna play basketball, or soccer? Maybe even hide and seek."

That's when something made sense to Sofia, "Wait... you just want to play a game with us?" She asked.

Willow nodded, "Yes... no one ever plays with me... and I alway feel lonely..." She replied, as blood tears streamed down her cheeks, although Sofia and Amber finally seem to understand, James on the other hand was still furious.

"I never meant to kill your parents. It's the only way I to unleash my frustrations when people don't want to play with me... I'm so sorry..."

James then slowly started to understand.

 _"As it turns out. Weeping Willow wasn't a murderer at all... she was just a lonely girl with nobody to play with..."_

But because of this.. their parents were gone forever. "Is there anyway we can save our parents...?"

Willow smiled, "If you play with me..."

Was that all they had to do?

 _"That's all they had to do. They played all sorts of games that night. Hide and seek, Tic Tac Toe, Freeze Dance. They made Willow's dreams come true... later that morning..."_

The three kids were all on the floor, sleeping. Just as their parents woke up, and saw them, much to their surprise. But they just smiled as they picked up the kids and carried them upstairs. Apparently they couldn't remember what happened involving them getting killed earlier.

Little did they know, was that Willow was watching from the window. She was crying again... but this time... she was crying of joy... and the tears... were real tears...

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Thank you so much..."

We then go back out to the real world, as Willow concluded her story, "And from that day on... the Weeping Willow... was a happy Willow..."

Everyone applauded Willow for her story as Sofia replied, "That was a great story, I loved the setting."

"Thanks, Sofia."

That was when Peter spoke up, "Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Though I'm not sure if it wasn't that scary at all either." He then floated towards the fireplace.

"But for my story, it's bound to put out some scares for sure."

 **(I look at my watch)**

 **Where in the world is MC?**

 **MC: *Runs In* Sorry I'm late.. Got sidetracked.**

 **That's okay. Let's just conclude this chapter. So, next time, it's Peter's story.**

 **MC: Yes I know.**

 **And while we figure out how to get out of this forest, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **(MC then spots some wolves)**

 **MC: Uh Nellie..**

 **What-Oh... uh, read and review, please. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Zombie King

**(MC and I are running from hungry wolves, who were portions of our clothes in their mouths)**

 **I'm never trusting you with the map ever again, MC!**

 **MC: Oh come on, can't you give me a break?!**

 **First, you get us lost in this forest, and now we're being chased because you thought it was a good idea to trust those wolves!**

 **MC: I thought they could help us out of here.**

 **Well, THAT sure was helpful... but anyways, it's time for the next chapter. It's time for good old Peter Pan to tell his story!**

 **MC: Do you mind telling them the disclaimer this time? Kind of trying to run off some wolves here.**

 **Fine!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing aside from our OC's.**

Chapter 8: The Zombie King

"Now then, for this story. It's not going to be made up, for this was something that really happened sometime ago in the Tooniverse." Peter was telling everyone. "A time where I was once claimed.. The Zombie King!"

Lightning once again flashed, followed by the booming of thunder, in which Peter looked a little annoyed, "Okay, seriously that gag's getting a little old."

But nevertheless, he began his story, "Anyway.. It all occurred exactly one year ago... Once upon a night, I was just flying about. Doing what most kids would do on Halloween night."

We go in the story world yet again, as we see Peter, dressed like Captain Hook (He actually stole his coat and hat), and going around trick or treating with some kids. "What a night, I've never hauled up this much candy in one evening." Peter said, looking at his huge bag full of candy. It was a long night, and most of the streets were empty, meaning it was time to turn in for the night... until.

"Hi Peter!"

The boy then turned and smiled to see three of his friends, two boys and a girl. They were Marc, Chris, and Katie. All three were dressed as a army man, super hero, and princess respectively. "Oh, hi guys!"

"We were on our way to the pumpkin patch! All the kids are." Marc said.

"And we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Chris added.

"Please, Peter." Katie pleaded with a sweet smile.

"Oh.. well gee." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, this was quite unexpected.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Marc told him.

"Um... Sure, it sounds like fun."

The three kids looked a little confused, "What's wrong, Peter? Don't tell us you're afraid of the pumpkin patch, are you?" Chris asked. What the kids didn't know was that Peter was not only afraid of Pumpkin Patches, but of something else related to them. He gulped a little.

 _"There was a reason I was scared about going to a pumpkin patch, cause during my last visit there, I had an unbelievable encounter during the night of Halloween."_

Before Peter could say anything else, the kids began to pull him towards the area of the pumpkin patch. As they continued to walk there, they passed by a graveyard that was very foggy. Chris got an idea, "Hey, let's take a shortcut through here. We'll get there quicker."

Katie, who was nervous about graveyards, held Peter by the hand, as he smiled at her, "You a little scared?" He asked. She nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

With that, the four of them walked through the graveyard. It was hard and gloomy, and it was really frightened to be exact. But Peter wasn't afraid, and neither were the boys.

 _"Usually on most nights, the graveyard was pretty quiet. But on this particular Halloween night, we were in for something different."_

As they walked through the yard... Chris and Marc noticed something up ahead, "Hey! Check it out!" Marc said, staring at something.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"It looks like some sort of... scepter."

Indeed they saw a scepter placed near a gravestone. Peter decided to get a closer look at it, for it sparked a bit of interest in him. He reached for it, but Katie held him back, "Wait. It might be dangerous."

But Peter chuckled, "Don't worry. It's just a harmless scepter, what could possibly happen?"

With that, he took hold of the scepter, and upon contact, and began to glow bright, and shoot sparks all around. And each one striking various gravestones and burial spots. Marc, Chris, and Katie stood close to Peter, until the glows and sparks died down.

All was silent now...

When suddenly, they all heard moaning...

"What was that?" Peter asked.

The kids looked around, until Chris spoke, "Look!"

At a lone grave, a hand popped out from the ground, following by another hand, and a head. A person pulled himself up from the ground, and began to stretch. It... was a zombie!

Katie screamed in terror, while the boys looked amazed, "A zombie..." Marc said.

"Cool." Chris added.

But Peter was shocked, how did a zombie come to life? Unless...

He looked down at the scepter again, just as a few more zombies popped out of more graves. Soon enough, practically every zombie in this entire graveyard rose from their grave. And they were coming towards the group, in all different directions.

Katie held on to Peter for dear life, as Marc and Chris still looked bewildered. Peter took out his dagger for protection, "Get back.. I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it."

That's when one of the zombies... bowed down to Peter, "All hail the Zombie King!" He said.

The other zombies then bowed down to Peter, much to his confusion, "King?"

"Why yes. One who possesses the mighty scepter, shall be declared ruler of the zombies of the Tooniverse..." Another zombie explained. Peter's eyes widened, as he gazed down at the scepter in his grasp. He suddenly began to smirk, which Katie noticed, "Peter... what are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Me.. King of the Zombies.. I like the sound of that."

Peter then turned towards all of the other undead people, "Fellow walking un-dead, kneel down and pay respect to your new KING! King Pan!" Peter declared, raising the scepter high.

Immediately, the zombies bowed down once again. Marc, Chris, and Katie watched this, as Katie spoke, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Who knows, maybe it'll be fun." Marc said.

"But you know how Peter can let things get to his head too quickly." She replied

"It can't be that bad. Besides, it's not he's gonna make us into his assistants." Chris added.

Unfortunately for the three of them, Peter heard what he said, "Oh now I wouldn't say that." He turned towards them with a smirk, the kids gulped as they started to back away, "Uh, Peter. What are you thinking about?" Katie asked.

Minutes later...

Marc, Chris, and Katie now found carrying Peter's new throne, much to their dismay, "This is stupid..." Chris muttered.

"See. This is exactly what I was talking about..." Katie said.

"Maybe it won't be so bad..." Marc added. "Peter's our friend. He would never take us for granted."

"Faster you three, the King commands you."

All three of them groaned as they walked faster. As for Peter himself, he just laid back on his throne with a smile.

 _"Things couldn't have been better for me, it's not every day you get to be the leader of all zombies."_

After a few minutes of more walking, the kids sat the throne down in the main center of the graveyard, where other zombies were standing. "Now then, why don't we spark up some fun on this Halloween night." Peter said as he held up the scepter as it sparked. Soon enough, skeletons popped out from the ground, and began to dance.

"Time for a little Halloween dance for your King!" Peter laughed as he watched.

As for Marc, Chris, and Katie, they watched as the zombies danced with the skeletons, "Hey, Peter. Can we dance with them? It sure looks fun." Marc asked.

"Please, Peter?" Katie asked.

Peter turned to the kids with a smirk.

"Actually, I had something else in mind you three can do?"

Unfortunately it wasn't as fun as dancing, as he had the kids scrub the tombstones much to their dismay, "This sure isn't fun..." Chris remarked.

"Now you probably wished you kept your mouth shut earlier, don't you?" Katie asked with sarcasm.

"Hey! I didn't think he'd be serious."

"And now look where we are."

Peter chuckled as he watched the skeletons and zombie dance. Now this was the life. But... now they were unaware that they were being watched... by three troublemakers known as... the NCO.

Their leader, Hollywood Shawn, watched the ghouly festivities going on, and he was rather surprised with what he was seeing.

"Dancing Zombies and Skeletons in the graveyard..?!" He said to himself, putting the binoculars down. "That's not suppose to happen on Halloween."

He looked again, and this time saw Peter sitting on his throne, holding the scepter up, "And there's that Peter Pan in the middle of it all." Hollywood added. "I should have known fly boy would be involved with something like this."

The branch suddenly shook as from behind Hollywood, as another member, Homer, struggled to climb up on the branch, for because of his weight, it made it hard for him to climb up. let alone pull himself up. Meanwhile, at the very bottom of the tree, another member, Mokuba, stared at the kids washing the tombstones, "Hey, Hollywood." He whispered, "I think I found our targets..."

The leader looked towards Marc, Chris, and Katie, and smirked, "Peter's friends, excellent." Hollywood replied. "They shall make perfect targets for our latest scheme."

Homer was confused to what the plan was however, "I don't get it, what exactly are we doing again?"

Hollywood sighed, rubbing the temples of his nose in frustration. "For the last time, we kidnap the children, expose them to our secret chemical, and make them one of us. We talked about this an hour ago."

Homer pulled out what appeared to be a bottle of green stuff as he said, "Oh yeah.. I remember now." Just then, the branch snaps and falls. Causing Hollywood. and Homer to fall down, unfortunately Mokuba was right above them. And when he saw them, he jumps and yells and tries to get out of the way, only for them to fall right on top of him.

Back in the graveyard, the kids still weren't having fun as they walked up to Peter, "Hey, Pete..." Marc called, "We cleaned the stones."

"Can we join the dance now?" Chris asked.

"Please, Peter." Katie asked sweetly.

Peter began to think, and smiled. "Well alright then, go right ahead."

The kids smiled as they joined the zombies, as one zombie walked up to the king, "They seem to be enjoying themselves..." He said.

"Well they maybe my servants, but they're also my good friends." Peter replied.

"True... but do you think that it is fair that you may them your servants, despite being your friends?"

When he heard that question, he raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"If they are your true friends, would you have them serve you and do your every bidding, by which I mean, taking advantage of them...?"

 _"The zombie had a point there, and it didn't take very long for Peter to realize that."_

Peter looked at his scepter, then at the zombies, and then at his friends, then realized what he was doing to them.

"Oh man.. You're right."

The boy floated down towards his friends to speak to them, "Hey guys, listen.. I'm sorry about the way I was treating you. I guess I was so excited about being a King, I got carried away."

"Hey, no harm done." Marc said.

"Yeah, you didn't hurt us." Chris added.

"You're our friend no matter what." Katie said with a smile.

And Peter smiled too as Katie hugged him. With that, he had an idea, a way to make up for what he did to them. They all... decided to do a dance... a very popular dance to a very popular song... Thriller.

Suddenly, music began to play from an unknown source. Everyone knew what it was as they started to dance. As they did, the NCO were watching them from a few bushes, "What's happening now Mokuba?" Hollywood whispered to Mokuba who had the binoculars.

"They're... dancing to the Thriller song." Was his answer.

"No way?! Let me look!" Homer said, taking the binoculars, but unknowingly started to choke Mokuba by the neck due to him still wearing the binoculars around his neck.

As for Hollywood, he kept his eyes on only one person... and that was Katie.

For some reason, he really planned on having her be the first target of his latest plan. He smirked as he spoke quietly as if he was talking to the girl, "You'll fit in perfectly among us."

Back with the others, they were having the dance of a lifetime. The music kept going, and the zombies kept dancing... little did they know that trouble would be brewing in.

Katie started to dance near the bushes, and as she did, "She's coming this way, get ready to grab her."

"Huh?"

Before she knew it, she was pulled into the bushes, glove covered hands covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Once grabbing her, Mokuba whispers, "Shh... before they hear you." To Katie, who was muffled screaming. Hollywood smirked as he took her in his arms, his hand still on her mouth, "Let's roll out boys."

With that, the NCO made their escape with Katie in their clutches. However, they were unaware that Chris and Marc had saw them, "We gotta tell Peter..."

As for Peter himself, he too was currently dancing to the beat, that's when his friends ran up to him. "Hey guys, where's Katie?"

"Peter! She's been taken!" Chris said.

"Three dudes just ran off with her!" Marc added.

The music immediately came to an erupted halt, as the zombies were very confused, and Peter was shocked, "Hold on, you're not referring to who I think your referring too."

"Um, yeah. Katie. Auburn hair, loves ponies, love yo-" Chris began.

"Not Katie! Those three dudes."

"Oh, uh, well, one of them was wearing black all over, another looked like he was twelve, and there was a big yellow one."

Peter's shocked expression slowly turned into a glare, "The NCO..."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to find them and rescue Katie." Peter said as he raises his scepter. "Army of the un-dead, please hear me."

The zombies turned towards their king as he spoke, "One of my good friends has been kidnapped and is now in danger, we must head now and save her before it is too late!"

Immediately, the zombies grabbed various weapons as they held them up in a battle cry.

"Let's go!"

Soon enough, everyone arrived at the NCO's secret hideout. Which looked like it was an old abandoned factory. Peter looked through a window, to see... guards... lots of guards. It seems that the NCO has expanded.

"Just what are those three up to in there?" He asked to himself.

He managed to spot Homer and Mokuba, but he didn't see Hollywood anywhere, nor did he even see Katie. "Oh no.. You don't think?!"

"What's wrong, Peter?" Chris asked.

"Hollywood's usually known for causing sick stuff to girls, so I'm worried he might be doing the same to Katie as we speak."

"What do you mean... sick stuff?" Marc asked with concern.

Peter whispers something in his ear, causing him to pale. Peter then looked back, and found a secret entrance. After telling everyone to be quiet, he secretly slipped into that entrance.

 _"As the others and I secretly made our way inside the hideout, little did we know that we would end up falling into an ambush."_

It took a while, but Peter found himself in the main room. Suddenly,

SLAM!

The door slammed right behind him, leaving him all alone. "What the?!"

He turned back around, only to be face to face with the guards, as he was pushed to the center, where Homer and Mokuba were preparing some sort of needle, "Well, looks like we have one uninvited guest." Mokuba said.

Peter glared at them, "Alright you two, where is Katie?"

Immediately, they heard an elevator ding, as Peter looked in front of him to see elevator doors. Behind them, he could hear soft crying and screaming. "KATIE!" He shouts, recognizing those screams.

The doors opened, and there stood Hollywood, holding a frightened Katie by her hair, trying to silence her cries, but then saw Peter and smirked "So.. You managed to show up after all. Just as I had planned."

Peter glared back at him, "What did you do to Katie?"

Peter! Help!" Katie exclaimed, trying to run over to him, but Hollywood pulls her back, smacking her in the head, "Quit trying to resist you little brat."

Katie screamed in pain from that, and that angered Peter as he tried to fly to her, but the guards held him back.

"Hey, Hollywood, the chemical is ready." Mokuba spoke up, as Homer brought him the needle.

"Excellent." Hollywood replied, taking the needle.

Peter was confused when he saw that, what was he going to do with that? Hollywood smirked at Katie, and then Peter as he explained what he was about to do, "Just so you'll get an idea Peter. One prick of this needle, and the chemicals lodged into Katie's veins will drug her up. Just enough to make her become one of us."

"NO! Katie screamed, struggling again. But once again, Hollywood hit her to silence her, but this time, he slapped her across the face, with made Peter growl, "And Peter, I suggest you not move a muscle. Otherwise." He eyed Mokuba who cracked his knuckles, and suddenly to Peter's shock, punched him super hard in the stomach, causing him to gag.

Katie gasped, "Peter!"

She struggled again, and was once again slapped. Hollywood then smirked at her as he held up the needle, "Any final words?"

He aimed it for her arm, as she continued to cry and struggle. Peter continued to try and get past the guards, but they blocked his every move. What was he to do?

Mokuba punched him again, sending him to the floor. When Katie saw that, she decided to take action, as she grabbed the needle from Hollywood, through it to the floor, snatched off Hollywood's shades, and kicked him where the sun don't shine, sending Hollywood to the ground as Katie flees, only to get severely kicked by Homer's devastating Homer kick (Which causes anyone who gets hit by one to have their neck completely snapped) as she fell to the floor. Motionless...

Peter gasped, "Katie! No!"

A furious Hollywood grabbed the needle as he stormed over to Katie, stomping hard on her back, "Enough of these games, time to do what I planned to do."

"Peter..." Katie, still with a bit of consciousness, whispered, resulting in Hollywood stomping on her back, and Peter couldn't do anything to help due to the sudden weakness from Mokuba's effective punch, what was he suppose to do now?

That's when he remembered the scepter, this gave him an idea, and at this point. This was his last shot as he reaches the scepter and activates its powers. It glowed, as the building suddenly began to shake, catching the NCO's attention, "What's going on?" Hollywood asked.

Homer gasped as he replied, "It's an Earthquake! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Suddenly,

CRASH!

Window's shattered at zombies left and right swung in the building, glaring at Hollywood, who dropped in needle in sudden shock.

Homer meanwhile suddenly notices them and sighed at first, "Thank god, it's just a bunch of Zombies." He suddenly realized what he said and screamed, "ZOMBIES!" As for Mokuba, he began to back away.

"Unhand the child..." One of the zombies said.

"O.. or else what?" Hollywood asked in a actual nervous tone.

Some of the zombies licked their lips in a very hungry way, Hollywood knew what they had in mind as he chuckled nervously, "Well.. since you put it that way." He replied before running off like a mad man.

Homer and Mokuba were shocked, it was very rare of them to their there leader run off like that. That's when they saw the zombies staring the two down with blood shot eyes, and lips being licked.

"Mokuba.. Any ideas?" Homer asked the 12 year old.

"I say we do the same thing Hollywood is doing!" Was his response.

"You mean-" Homer started to say before Mokuba finished his sentence by screaming, "RUN!"

Screaming like little girls the two remaining NCO guys quickly dashed off, out of the building. As the zombies chased after them, though slowly. Peter then smirked as he struggled to get up, just as Chris and Marc ran in, "Did it work? Is Katie okay?" Chris asked.

"That's what I'm hoping."

Peter then floated over to Katie and picked her up, as she whimpered, "Peter..."

He shushed her quietly, "You're safe now Katie. Just rest."

The head zombie walked up to them, "Great work, your highness. You put your king duties aside to save your friend. Now that is a true leader."

Peter smiled, but then looked down at his scepter, handing it to the zombie, "But... your scepter."

"I don't need it anymore. Believe me, it was fun being a king of all zombies, but I decided that there's one true important thing in my life. It's being there for my friends." Peter explained with a smile.

The zombie smiled back, "What a wise choice."

"Thanks."

With that, Peter flew off with Katie in his arms, and the boys following behind. The zombie continued to smile as we go back into the real world, where Peter finishes his story, "And that night, I learned that even though it's great to be a king. The real power is being there for your friends in need. The end."

"That was really cool!" James said.

"The zombies were really nice." Sofia added.

Peter smiled, as he then looked at Shawn, who looked very disappointed, "Peter. You said you had a scary story, but that was not scary at all."

Now Peter looked very offended, "Oh, and I suppose you could do better?!"

"Actually, yes I can." Shawn replied. "And since I'm the only one that hasn't told a story yet, I'll have a chance to prove myself."

The all star jumped up and stood in front of the fireplace, "Now be warned, for the story I'm about to tell will haunt you in your dreams for weeks."

 **And the time that we're writing this, Halloween has passed.**

 **MC: That's the first time we failed to beat the deadline.**

 **Yeah, but we know you all understand what we've been through.**

 **MC: Exactly..**

 **And next chapter... will be the scariest of them all...**

 **MC: But you'll have to wait till then to find out why.**

 **Yep! So we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Corn Maze of DEATH!

**(MC and I arrive at a big house, standing in front of it)**

 **Hi everyone! Happy Halloween!**

 **MC: And do we have another spooky tale for you all.**

 **Yes we do! This chapter, we have good old Cartoon All Star, Shawn K to entertain us... and maybe frighten us with a story of his.**

 **MC: You think his story might be the scariest of them all?**

 **Let's find out! Enjoy!**

 **(Update: 5/2/16. We DEEPLY apologize for the delay of this chapter. But things have happened, but now we're trying to get back on track)**

 **Disclaimer: You know what... you already know the deal...**

Chapter 9: Corn Maze of Death

"Now then, for this very last story among us. I plan to make this the most terrifying and darkest story of them all." Shawn was telling his friends. "I call this.. The Corn Maze... of DEATH!"

That was followed by... silence. There was no lightning and thunder this time, much to Shawn's surprise as he said, "Hmm.. strange. This was to be my scariest story, so I figu-"

BOOM!

Lightning struck and thunder crashed. But it was even louder, brighter, and scarier than ever before. Completely freaking out Cubby big time as he screamed. Willow began to comfort him, as Shawn began to tell his story, "It was a dark, foggy, and o' so chilly night.."

We go into the story world, as we see Shawn's manor, and various toons and friends entering, as there was a party going on. A costume party to be more precise. We go inside the mansion to see the party at hand, and it seemed to be very scary, since it was Halloween.

And it looked like everybody was having a super good time. Well.. all except one little boy. He was sitting alone, dressed as a pirate, but he wasn't having a lot of fun, since he had nobody to play with. Tyler was his name, and he was rather shy.

Tyler just sighed, talking to himself, "I wish something interesting would happen. Something I can get involved in."

Suddenly, evil laughter filled the air, as everyone turned their attention to a stage... "Attention fellow guests, the time has now come for the lucky ten of you to have an opportunity of facing the haunted corn maze, where only one can win all."

In a puff of smoke, appeared Shawn himself, looking rather sinister.

"For on this night, only the bravest of the ten shall make it out with their skin still attached to them. But who will be the ten toons to enter my maze? Let us find out."

That's when a board appeared, as ten shadowed figures appeared on the screen, each one being revealed one at a time.

Actually, the first three were revealed, being... Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

A spotlight shined on the three Eds, "For the first three, we have Ed Edd n Eddy."

As for the Eds themselves, "YAY! We're going to a maze! We're going to a maze!" Ed cheerfully sang to himself with delight.

Shawn chuckled fiendishly, "Now let's see who will join the Eds." Three more shadows are uncovered, revealing a certain sponge, a certain seastar, and a certain octopus. "Why it'll be Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick."

While the two formers were thrilled, the latter however, was not, "Why did I even bother coming to a Halloween party...?!" Squidward asked to himself.

Shawn smirked evilly as he turned to the board once again, which revealed a Pokemon trainer, and two sibling who are part of the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, those children's names were Ash Ketchum, Miles, and Loretta.

"Blastastic!" Miles cheered as he high fived his sister.

"All right!" Ash also cheered.

Now it was down to the final person... as it... was revealed... to be Tyler!

"And finally, we have Tyler."

The little boy gasped in shock, but was excited, "Oh boy. Something cool is happening."

"Now then, the ten of you luckily selected toons, proceed outside to the starting area of where the corn maze shall take place. As for the rest of you, continue on with enjoying some party time."

With that, the chosens one left the manor, and soon found themselves standing outside of the maze, where Shawn appeared once again in a puff of smoke, yet again looking sinister.

"Toons, this here is my corn maze. All you have to do is very simple, work your way through this maze and make it out on the other side. First one to do so shall win a prize. But be warned, there are many traps and dead ends along this maze, so choose your paths wisely."

Everyone looked at one another, and then back at the maze, "Good luck.. you're going to need it." He then said before disappearing in a puff of smoke again.

Everyone stared at the maze in silence, until Eddy spoke up, "Big prize, here I come!" He ran into the maze, followed by Ed and Edd, who sighed. Miles was about to walk in, but was suddenly stopped by Loretta, "Hold up, little brother. I'm going with you. The last thing we need is you getting lost."

"Don't worry, Loretta. I won't get lost." The seven year old said.

With that, the siblings walked in, followed by Ash, "Come on, let's go in." Spongebob said as he and Patrick followed as well, with a grouchy Squidward following suit, at a much slower and annoyed pace.

As for Tyler, he felt a bit nervous. But he decided to think about what his mother alway told him, and be brave. So, taking a deep breath, he walked into a maze. As he did, Shawn was watching from a tree, chucking mischievously.

"If only these fools knew the truth of this maze."

In the maze, all seemed very quiet at first, nothing happening yet. We check up on the Eds, "Come on sockhead, you're the so called navigational type. Where the heck is the exit?" Eddy asked.

Edd looked all around their surroundings. The corn was very tall, making it very hard to see, even he wasn't sure. "Eddy. It is awfully big around here. I propose that we keep going."

But Eddy groaned knowing that this could take forever, so that's when he decides.. to cheat. "Forget this. Let's just work our way straight through the maze and make ourselves a way out."

"Eddy! I believe it's best that we play fair and square on this one." Edd tried telling him.

Suddenly, fog began to appear. "Ah quit your whining will ya, it's not like there are any hidden cameras around here." Eddy told him. That's when there was a sudden movement in the corn, "Oh dear..." Edd whispered, "Gentlemen, I have a feeling that we are possibly being followed."

As for Ed, he wasn't really paying attention to anything at all apparently something was distracting him big time. Which was the thought of gravy, chickens, and buttered toast.

Speaking of chickens, a couple of them walked by the Eds.

*BAWK BAWK*

"Chickens!" Ed shouted with glee as he chases after them.

However as he chased them, he unknowingly walks right through and inside parts of the maze wall. "Ed! Come back!" Edd called.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

Evil laughter filled the air, and seconds later, Ed re-emerges from the wall. Only this time his skeletons was all that remained as it fell to the ground. Edd and Eddy screamed in terror at that sight, "Death by the love of chickens. How sad.." Said a sinister voice.

Eddy looked all around him, "C.. come on Ed. You gotta be joking right?!"

Suddenly, there was another evil laughter in the air, "Stick with the rules, or you shall join your friend in eternal rest."

Eddy gulped, Edd just gives Eddy a cold glare, folding his arms on his sides, "Best do what he says, Eddy."

"Alright, alright. It's better being alive than-" He suddenly gets interrupted as a really long tongue comes out and wraps up Eddy, and ends up being pulled into a hungry bull frog."

"Oh dear!" Edd whimpered, backing away.

Meanwhile, with Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward, They continued to wander the maze, as Squidward was already bored, "And to think I could be at home playing my clarinet right about now.."

As for happy sponge and star, they were skipping through the maze as if they were frolicking through a field. Suddenly, they all heard moaning... low moaning. "What was that?" Patrick asked, suddenly startled.

"Maybe it was a ghost..." Spongebob suggested.

Squidward rolled his eyes, "Probably somebody trying to scare us.."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the corn, and it was loud, this caused Spongebob and Patrick to huddle close together in fear, cowering as well. But Squidward still wasn't amused. "You two are acting like a couple of ninnies. I'll just bet that host is messing with our heads by playing some stupid jo-"

SLASH!

A floating chainsaw appeared in front of them, revving up as if it were a motorcycle, and all Squidward did was scream with fright before the chainsaw saw's up Squidward till he was nothing more than a messy puddle. Unfortunately, Spongebob and Patrick did not notice as they ran away in terror from the mere sound of the chainsaw.

Meanwhile, we catch up to the Callisto siblings, who were currently in the middle of a fork in the road. "Hmmm... which way should we go now, Loretta?" Miles asked.

The eleven year old looked at her braclex, "I'm trying to find another way out... but my braclex has no single."

Miles began to think, but then came up with an idea, "I think we should look for directions, there's bound to be something."

Suddenly, screams could be heard from afar, startling the siblings, and they sounded very close, and very familiar. "Miles... I think we should get going..." Loretta whimpered.

"Yeah..." Miles replied.

At that moment, a figure appeared in front of them, wielding a sword raised high in the air, and slashes Loretta in the stomach area. Her brother gasped in horror, "LORETTA!"

Miles didn't want to believe it was true, but he didn't have much time to react as he ran away, the last thing he wants is to end up being killed too. He kept running as fast as he could, till suddenly. He fell from under his feet as he screamed and blood spewed out, that's when we see that Miles had fallen into a pit trap full of sharp spikes.

The last thing the seven year old heard was a sinister voice, "All who enter my maze shall die."

And sadly, for Miles, he was unlucky.

Meanwhile, with little Tyler. He was actually walking down the same path Miles was running, that's when Tyler stumbled and stopped in front of the same pit trap. He didn't bother to look in as he jumped over the pit and continued walking.

As he walked, he felt completely scared at the moment. He sure wished he tagged along one of the others... suddenly, he heard a voice, "Hello? Anybody?"

Before Tyler knew it, someone jumped in front of him. He looked more closely, and noticed it was Shawn K... looking as sinister as ever.

"You seem lost little boy."

"Um... yeah... can you help me?" Tyler asked.

"Oh I'll help you alright." He replied darkly. "Help you die..."

At the mention of that, Tyler yelped and ran the other way. Last thing he wants is to die right now. Shawn watched as the boy ran off, and chuckled to himself, "There's no escape from my maze. All who enter it never comes out."

Meanwhile, we check up on Ash, who was trying to figure out which way to go. He was by himself, and it was too bad that his Pikachu wasn't with him. Especially with what this maze has done to the other competitors so far. Though he was completely unaware of it.

As he rounded a corner, he heard some laughter..

Startling him as he got into some defense and said, "Who goes there...?"

The trainer was just about ready to grab for one of his Pokeballs, when he noticed someone running towards him, hugging him tightly. It was Tyler, scared to death. "I'm glad I found you..." He said, "Can you stick with me? I'm scared..."

Ash smiled, "Of course. I could use the company..."

With that, the two boys continued further into the maze...

Trying to find the exit as soon as possible, not knowing what this maze has in store next.

As for Shawn K., he continued to watch from a tree, smirking evilly.

 _"So far the maze has already done it's damage, killing many innocent competitors, while the remaining few stayed on the alert. Trying to get out alive."_

The all star chuckled as he spotted Ash and Tyler, "Time to die."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Back with the two boys, Ash was holding a Pokeball in his hand for protection, while Tyler was looking around frantically, hoping that nothing would pop out in front of them. That's when Ash noticed something up ahead.

A set of open gates, that could mean only one thing to him...

"The gates! We're almost out of there alive! Come on Tyler!"

Ash began to run fast towards the gate, but Tyler has hesitant, "What if it's another trap...?" He asked.

Suddenly, as Ash runs pass the gate, they slam shut just as Tyler stopped in front of them. From within, it was a dead end that Ash was in. It took him only a moment to realize to his horror that he was in a death trap. "Oh no! I knew it..."

The little boy heard more maniacal laughter, Ash, completely terrified. Runs up to the gate, and tries to pull them lose. He was completely scared for his life as he heard Shawn's sinister voice.

"You made a grave mistake, and now you shall pay up with your life."

A vine suddenly emerges from the bushes as it lashes out and wraps around Ash's leg. Then starts to pull Ash back as he screamed in terror, trying to fight back. But it was only a matter of time as he tells Tyler, "Get out of here, Tyler! You're the only one who can make it out alive!"

He didn't have to say that twice, as the boy ran off.

As Ash lost his grip and was immediately pulled into the bushes...

As for Tyler, he continued to run as fast as he could. Tears falling down his cheek, he was completely scared stiff now. He felt like he was going to die. Oh why did he have to be picked for the contest?

What if he never got out, what if he never saw his loved ones or friends ever again? Oh this was all too much for him to take.

That's when... he remembered something his mother told him...

"Be brave... no matter what the situation is... that's what I have to do!" He said to himself as he stopped for a moment. In the bushes, he saw a big red rose... one he remembered seeing earlier.

That's when it hit him.

"I know what to do!"

And he knew exactly where to go, as he immediately heads off to the left of the maze. He could now retrace his steps and could find out where the exit was.

As he did though, he passed by some familiar spots where other competitors died. Like Ed, Ash, Miles, Loretta, and Squidward. Soon enough... he saw the exit... "I can make it... I can make it... I made it..."

The boy fell to the ground and sighed in relief as he found his way out of the maze. That's when Shawn jumped down in front of him, "Well congratulations little boy, you managed to have the guts to escape with your life."

Tyler sighed, "Thanks..."

At that moment, the others ran out and fell to the ground as well, even the ones who died... and brought back to life.

Much to Tyler's shock and surprise, "Wow..."

Squidward stood up and glared at Shawn, "Of all the idiotic, nut job people I have ever met, you are by far the worst yet." He then stormed off at Eddy agreed,

"I can't believe I LOST TO A TWERP! Just as bad as being swallowed by a stupid frog." He then left.

Loretta frowned, "I am SO done with this Halloween craziness. Let's go, Miles."

"I kinda had fun." Miles replied.

As for Shawn, he chuckled. "Did you really think I was going to kill you all off one by one?"

"Well, in our defense, it did seem likely..." Edd answered.

"It's Halloween. So I had to make up something terrifying to spook you all. And it worked!"

Shawn then turned towards Tyler, "As for you Tyler. For being the 1st one out, here is your prize." He then handed the boy a box. Curious, he decided to open it... and when he did...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He gasped as a scary looking bear popped out and jumped at his face...

We then go back into the real world as Shawn concluded his story, "And the boy was mauled alive by the scary bear. The end."

Everyone stared at him in shock, until he chuckled a little, "Not bad eh?"

"Okay, but seriously, man. What happened to the kid? I know he didn't get mauled by that bear, I saw him the other day." Peter asked.

"It was just a story Peter. What did you expect?"

Jake soon spoke up, "Well, I can say that was definitely a scary tale, Shawn."

"A bit too scary..." Cubby gulped.

That's when thunder once again boomed from outside. It was still storming. "And it's storming pretty bad out there." Shawn said. "At this rate, we may be stuck here all night."

"Well, if that's the case, we all had better wash up and get ready for bed." Willow suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cubby's eyes widened in fright hearing what Shawn said. He couldn't take it anymore as he loses it! The boy faints, as Peter notices, "Looks like someone is already ready for bed."

Suddenly, everyone heard noises...

Groaning noises... ghostly groaning noises...

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this is a year late. And it's passed Halloween now. But things have happened that kept me from updating. And there's suppose to be one last chapter after this, but because of what happened lately, this will be the last chapter... for now. So unless I can do another chapter, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
